


Верь мне

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Весь цирк знает, что Клинт принадлежит Наташе, а Наташа — Клинту.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Цирковое AU, смерть второстепенного персонажа, неграфичное насилие, ОЖП и ОМП второго плана, вольная трактовка оригинальных персонажей и событий.
> 
> Текст ссылается на произведение Ю.Олеши «Три толстяка».  
> При прочтении рекомендуются песни Vermillion Lies - Circus Apocalypse и Znaki – Верь мне.  
> В тексте звучит композиция Enoch Light – Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps.

— Как в кино, — восторженно произносит Клинт.  
— Да, — устало отвечает Барни.  
— Здорово, что мы убежали.  
Брат не отвечает.  
Барни уже почти взрослый, ему тринадцать. Он высокий, ловкий, умный и очень яркий — с рыжими волосами и зелёными глазами. Клинту восемь с половиной, и больше всего он хочет быть похож на старшего брата, но это несбыточная мечта. Клинт маленький, щупленький, вечно взъерошен и с разбитыми коленками, и глаза у него серо-голубые, и волосы светлые.  
Они сидят вдвоём на железных ступеньках разрисованного циркового трейлера и смотрят, как сворачивается пёстрый купол шапито, как погружают в фургоны клетки с тиграми и обезьянами, как убирают красочные афиши «Карнавала необычных людей Карсона». Но из динамиков всё ещё играет музыка, таинственная и весёлая одновременно, а между столбов трепещут на ветру треугольные флажки.  
Бродячий цирк уезжает из Уэверли, и братья Бартон уезжают с ним, улизнув из приюта. Клинт вспоминает, как там было плохо, и по-взрослому передёргивает тонкими плечиками. Он не помнит, как было с родителями, ему было всего два года, когда те погибли, но Барни рассказывал ему и про мясную лавку, и про то, что отец был злым, и что первый шрам Клинта, на подошве — от битого бутылочного стекла после папиной пьянки.  
В цирке непременно будет хорошо. Мистер Карсон, добродушный директор, уже пообещал, что их обоих научат какому-нибудь делу, и Клинт, разглядывая цветные флажки, воображает себя на манеже, в свете ярких прожекторов, в фиолетово-чёрном костюме Мечника, известного фехтовальщика, стрелка и метателя ножей.  
Клинт младше Барни. Он не замечает, что лица без грима серы и усталы, а яркий шатёр изъеден временем.  
— Сиди здесь, — говорит старший Бартон и поднимается. — Я пойду и поговорю насчёт того, где мы будем жить, Только никуда не уходи.  
— И ни с кем не разговаривать?  
— Только если ты точно знаешь, что эти люди — из цирка Карсона.  
Клинт кивает. Лепит грязной ладошкой повисший пластырь к разбитому носу — следу последней приютской драки. Барни уходит, почему-то вздыхая, и скрывается в первом же приоткрытом трейлере, пока младший брат послушно ждёт.  
Он действительно ни с кем не заговаривает — улыбчивых циркачей с афиш не узнать в пыли и без яркого грима, и Клинт насупленно молчит в ответ на расспросы взрослых. Барни ходит из трейлера в трейлер, ныряет в открытые фургоны, и Клинт начинает нервничать, что их не возьмут ни к кому жить и вернут в приют, хотя директор согласился их забрать. Он даже не сразу замечает, что напротив трейлера мистера Карсона останавливается маленькая девочка, даже, наверное, младше него.  
Она рыжая и зеленоглазая, как Барни. Только ещё и кудрявая. На ней чёрное трико и совсем не подходящая к нему розовая юбка-пачка, как у балерин, расшитая золотыми лентами и звёздами. Девочка смотрит на Клинта с интересом, наклонив голову, цепляется взглядом за разбитое колено, за пластырь на носу.  
— Это ты сбежал из приюта?  
Клинт сомневается целых три секунды, но по юбке понимает: девочка точно цирковая, хотя она как-то странно говорит по-английски.  
— Мы с братом, — осторожно отвечает он, ёрзая на ступеньке.  
— И мистер Карсон вас взял?  
— Угу.  
Интерес в глазах девочки вспыхивает ещё ярче. Она забирается на ступеньки и садится рядом, и от неё пахнет сахарной ватой. Клинту вдруг становится неловко и неудобно. Он бы отодвинулся, но места мало.  
Он из приюта, а она — из этого яркого мира.  
— Меня зовут Наташа, — девочка с золотыми лентами на юбке протягивает Клинту правую руку, ладонью вниз, и мальчик, растерявшись, пожимает её.  
— Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, — представляется он скороговоркой.  
Девочка почему-то смеётся над ним.  
— Ты не умеешь знакомиться с девочками, — говорит она. — И имя у тебя длинное. Можно я буду звать тебя просто Клинт?  
— Меня так брат зовёт... Ты тоже можешь, раз уж мы теперь будем в цирке все вместе.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Восемь. С половиной.  
— Мне семь.  
Наташа улыбается ему, открыто и искренне. Не как приютский ребёнок, и Клинт грустно думает, что у неё наверняка есть родители. Она не даёт разговору прерваться неловкой тишиной.  
— Кем ты хочешь быть? В цирке? Когда мы подрастём?  
И глаза Клинта тоже загораются.  
— Хочу быть как Мечник. Стрелять и красиво фехтовать. А ты?  
— Честно?  
Рыжие кудряшки падают на глаза, и Наташа сдувает их.  
— Я хочу быть гонщицей по вертикали, как мой дядя. Иван Романов, видел? Но стану, наверное, акробаткой. Как мама и папа. Только мне страшно. Не хочу разбиться, как они. А пока я танцую.  
Наташа замолкает, глядя, как разбирают деревянные трибуны. Клинт тоже молчит — ему стыдно за недавнюю зависть к девочке.  
Значит, она тоже сирота. Дядя — это не то же самое, что родители.  
— Мечник тебя не возьмёт, — вдруг вздыхает она. — Только когда подрастёшь. Пойдём тогда со мной в акробатику. Дядя говорит, что там нужно равновесие и идеальный партнёр. Ты худенький, и мы одного возраста. Ты будешь как Тибул, а я — как Суок.  
— Кто это?  
— Есть сказка такая. Русская. «Три толстяка». Ты не читал?  
— У меня не было книжек.  
— Я тебе её потом расскажу, — обещает Наташа.  
Клинт кивает, стараясь не показывать, как он расстроен. Наташе ведь лучше знать цирковые дела, и если она говорит, что Мечник его не возьмёт — значит, так и будет. Но теперь ему интересно, кто такой Тибул, кто такая Суок, и почему маленькая девочка в розово-золотой балетной пачке мечтает ездить на мотоцикле по стенам, а не, скажем, быть красивой ассистенткой Мечника. В блестящем платье и с ярко накрашенными глазами.  
Вернувшийся через полчаса, уже почти по темноте, Барни так и находит его с Наташей. Она рассказывает новому другу о каждом трейлере, о людях, о животных, знакомит его с новым домом.  
— Обалдеть, — усмехается Барни. — Мелкий, ты уже завёл подружку?  
Наташа мерит его каким-то театрально-насмешливым взглядом. Клинт тоже молчит.  
— Придётся вас разлучить, — Барни кивает куда-то в сторону. — Я нашёл нам два спальных места, но порознь. Одно — в трейлере Мечника. Второе — у Романова. Помнишь гонки по вертика...  
— Это мой дядя, — снисходительно обрывает его Наташа. — Клинт, пойдём. Будешь пока жить с нами.  
И Клинт почему-то не может отказаться.  
Барни только отвешивает челюсть, наблюдая, как его младший брат уходит к трейлеру с деловитой девчонкой, и та непринуждённо подхватывает его под локоть, продолжая что-то рассказывать.

***

Мечник действительно не взял Клинта в ученики.  
Зато он взял Барни, и тот немедленно погрузился в тренировки, задрав нос. С сентября Барни Бартон уже выходит на арену — подаёт ножи и стрелы Мечнику, будучи его ассистентом, и ему даже пошили фиолетовую жилетку. Клинт не обижается на старшего брата. Наоборот, гордится им, и если завидует, то чуть-чуть.  
Иногда Клинт пробует крутить в руке нож, как это уже умеет делать Барни, и Наташа говорит, что у него получается. Наплевать, что это — всего лишь страшненький самодельный кухонный ножик, которым дядя Иван режет хлеб и колбасу.  
Клинт так и живёт у них, в углу, отгороженном занавесочкой. Дядя Иван только кажется мрачным — он носит полосатую тельняшку, чёрную кожаную куртку, пахнет машинным маслом и табаком, иногда «пьёт горькую» по вечерам и усы у него такие, что улыбку за ними почти не видно, но он очень добр и к племяшке, и к Клинту. Он учит их обоих по вечерам, после тренировок — писать, считать, бегло читать, что, впрочем, Наташа и так умеет, даже на двух языках. Рассказывает интересные вещи — иногда познавательные, иногда просто смешные. Иногда даёт потрогать мотоцикл и пару раз даже разрешал Клинту на нём посидеть. Ещё дядя Иван вкусно готовит и у него золотые руки.  
Романовы — из русской цирковой династии. Они уехали из своей страны, когда Наташе было три года. Как выразился дядя Иван — искать лучшей доли. Думали, что в Америке будет хорошо, мечтали о всемирной известности, но получили лишь недолгую славу в маленьких провинциальных городках. Их фотографии висят на стенках трейлера, приколотые цветными булавками — тоненькая рыжая девушка, совсем молодая, и улыбчивый темноволосый парень, очень похожий на Ивана. Если бы братья Бартон сбежали на год раньше, то братьев Романовых они бы ещё застали вместе.  
Выступать Клинту ещё не приходилось — он пока только тренируется вместе с Наташей у воздушных гимнастов, Оливера и Мэри. Но работа у него всё равно есть: он кормит дрессированных собак и попугаев, ухаживает и убирает за ними, бегает по мелким поручениям в магазины. Барни говорит, что это ерунда и гордиться тут нечем, но Клинт знает от дяди Ивана, что в цирке нет ничего пустякового. Чтобы люди веселились, нужно серьёзно работать, и важна каждая мелочь.  
Зато по вечерам Клинт ходит смотреть на выступления. На серьёзного Барни в фиолетовой жилетке; на дядю Ивана, разгоняющего свой мотоцикл по специальной стене и побеждающего притяжение Земли; на Оливера и Мэри, бесстрашно порхающих под самым куполом; на Наташу, которая танцует в антракте для оставшихся на трибунах зрителей. Она гибкая, изящная, как балерина из музыкальной шкатулки её мамы, и рыжие волосы и золотые звёзды на розовом костюме горят под софитами солнцем. Перед выступлениями взрослые девушки ярко красят ей лицо, и иногда Клинту кажется, что это даже не совсем Наташа, а какая-то другая девочка, и даже смотреть на неё неловко. Но потом она уходит за кулисы, оттирает помаду и блёстки, и снова становится его подругой.  
Хорошо, что на утренние тренировки Наташа приходит в своём простеньком чёрном трико. У Клинта такое же, и у Оливера с Мэри — тоже. Маленький Бартон уже знает, что цирк — это праздник для зрителей; для них же выступления — это упорная работа, сложная и опасная. Барни этому не рад, он мечтал о другой жизни.  
Клинту почему-то гораздо больше нравится та сторона, на которой нет фальшивых блёсток.  
Оливер требователен, но хвалит его почти всё время. Говорит, что у Клинта большой потенциал, что он очень упрямый и его физические данные позволяют многое. И мальчик старается оправдывать ожидания наставника. Он быстро учится стоять на голове, кувыркаться, делать колесо, приходит в отличную форму, хоть и остаётся хрупким на вид, пробует себя в разном и осваивает снаряды. Куда сложнее быть таким же пластичным, как Наташа, но Мэри настойчиво учит их ещё и танцам, что приносит свои результаты.  
Клинт часто думает о том, что Оливер и Мэри слишком разные. Даже по отношению к жизни: Оливер называет себя «циркачом», Мэри предпочитает слово «артистка». Но они — идеальные партнёры. Они могут разругаться вдрызг, из их трейлера часто слышатся крики, но они никогда не поднимут друг на друга руку — это просто эмоции, обнажённые нервы. Вот только вечером, когда цирк соберёт под куполом гостей, Оливер без труда доверит свою жизнь Мэри, а Мэри свою — Оливеру.  
Может, поэтому воздушная акробатика кажется Клинту настоящей. На высоте всё взаправду, и он каждый раз наблюдает за наставниками, затаив дыхание. Это не иллюзионисты, которые выдают свои хитрости за волшебство, это не стрельба, где смертельно рискует лишь ассистентка. Оба зависят друг от друга, и Клинту это почему-то нравится.  
Мэри очень долго сопротивляется желанию учеников попробовать ходить по канату и вообще начать высотные тренировки. Оливер уговаривает её сделать это уже зимой, и Клинт с восторгом смотрит, как над ареной натягивают канат для него и Наташи — не по центру манежа, ближе к краю, совсем невысоко, но падение всё равно не будет приятным. Он уже сотни раз видел, как легко ходят по нему наставники, словно слева и справа — не пустота, не воздух, не пропасть с опилками и песком на дне, а мягкая трава. Оливер говорит, что нужно быть уверенным, отключить страх и чувствовать равновесие, и Клинт прокручивает эти слова в уме много-много раз, пока учитель застёгивает на нём лонжу и проверяет её. Потом он делает всё то же с притихшей Наташей, стоящей рядом.  
Мэри внизу покачивает головой.  
— Рано, — говорит она, вздыхая.  
— Мы страхуем, — спокойно говорит Оливер. — Клинт, покажи Наташе, что это не страшно. Ты же настоящий мужик?  
Клинт кивает. Смотрит на натянутый канат. Дышит спокойно и ровно, ступая на него — и почему-то совсем не чувствует страха. Там, внизу, гораздо сильнее беспокоится Мэри, и Барни тоже волнуется, хотя и делает вид, что равнодушно жуёт яблоко, стоя в сторонке.  
Канат живой. Упругий, упрямый. Он прогибается, пытается увильнуть у Клинта из-под ног, будто выдерживать его вес больно, но маленький циркач ещё упрямее. В конце концов, Оливер и Мэри проходят каждый вечер целых тринадцать метров на глазах у всех, высоко-высоко, а пропасть Клинта узенькая, всего метра четыре, и лонжа надёжная. Дыхание у него остаётся спокойным — только тело насторожённо чувствует всё, будто бы даже плотность воздуха, и Клинт концентрируется, группируется, успокаивается и идёт вперёд, к маленькой площадке.  
Внутри бурлит что-то невозможно волнительное, и Клинту вдруг становится жаль, что канат кончился, что нога опускается при очередном шаге на твёрдую ровную поверхность. Он оборачивается с улыбкой, слыша внизу два вздоха облегчения — и видит белую, как мрамор, Наташу.  
— Ваша очередь, леди, — подаёт ей знак Оливер.  
Наташа, самый смелый и непосредственный человек в цирке, вдруг отступает на шаг назад.  
— Я не могу, — вдруг говорит она. — Мне страшно.  
— Ещё чего! Ты цирковая, Наташа, это у тебя в крови! Вот, гляди на Клинта — с первого раза смог, и не сорвался. Ты что, хуже?  
Клинт видит, как она закусывает губу и нерешительно смотрит на него через четыре метра пропасти. Оливер бурно машет длинными руками, отойдя за спину Наташи, и мальчик понимает, чего хочет тренер.  
— Это не страшно, — честно говорит Клинт Наташе. — Просто иди вперёд, не смотри вниз и не бойся. Думай о том, что тебе нужно идти вперёд.  
— Клинт, я боюсь.  
— Посмотри, я дошёл и не упал. И ты дойдёшь. Верь мне.  
И Наташа вдруг кивает ему — и делает первый шаг по шаткому канату. И идёт вперёд, не глядя под ноги, смотрит только ему в глаза.  
Несколько минут кажутся Клинту вечностью, но, когда Наташа, покачиваясь, достигает его площадки, он радостно обнимает её за худенькие плечи.  
— Ну вот видишь, — успокаивающе говорит Клинт.  
— Как Тибул и Суок, — шепчет Наташа, расслабляясь, и перепуганно дрожит.  
— Ты так и не рассказала мне эту сказку.  
— Расскажу.  
Наташа кивает другу в плечо, и Клинт замечает, что Оливер посмеивается, переглядываясь с Мэри.  
— Из них получатся идеальные партнёры, — уверенно произносит акробат.

***

Рождество они встречают в Небраске, в городке Брокен-Боу. Это первое Рождество, на которое Клинт получает подарки: красивый самодельный складной нож от дяди Ивана, новый свитер от Барни и первый выход на арену, пусть и в антракте. Мэри поставила им с Наташей акробатический танец, и ему тоже сшили жилетку, чёрную с фиолетовым платочком в кармане, и удобный костюм. Барни смеётся над братом, говорит, что танцы — это несерьёзно, что девушки-вольтижёрки сделали ему причёску, как у гангстера из старого фильма, но Клинт счастлив.  
Впервые аплодисменты, звучащие в пёстром шатре, предназначаются и ему — и ощущение от этого такое же необычное, как от высотных тренировок. Пусть трибуны заполнены едва ли наполовину, но этот гул и весёлые голоса всё равно кажутся самым громким и радостным звуком на свете. Наташа изящно раскланивается, легко и игриво, как заправская комедиантка — и невинно целует Клинта в щёку, оставляя на ней клоунски красный отпечаток помады. Зрители снова смеются и хлопают ещё громче, и Бартон-младший скрывается за кулисами, не пряча улыбку до ушей.  
Вечером Клинт никак не может заснуть. Он лежит за своей занавеской на матрасе, вновь и вновь перекручивая в своей памяти первое выступление — от выхода и первых аккордов до поцелуя Наташи. Пусть это ещё не то, о чём он мечтает, но оно — первое, и будет обидно когда-нибудь забыть хоть самую маленькую деталь. Барни отмечает Рождество со взрослой частью труппы, но он обещал завтра провести с Клинтом весь день.  
Клинт вздрагивает и садится, когда в тишине занавеска вдруг отдёргивается в сторону, и в глаза ему бьёт луч карманного фонарика.  
— Наташа, — ворчит он, ослеплённо жмурясь.  
— Я принесла тебе подарок.  
Проморгавшись, Клинт видит, как Наташа в своей мальчишеской фланелевой синей пижаме в клетку садится на матрас, скрестив ноги, и протягивает ему что-то плоское и большое в кривоватой упаковке из цветной бумаги.  
— Это от меня на Рождество, — говорит она таинственно.  
Клинт оживлённо разрывает упаковку, забыв, что хотел наругаться на Наташу, и видит в свете фонарика потёртую обложку книги. Знаний русского языка и картинки с гимнастом и девочкой в пышной пачке хватает, чтобы понять.  
— «Три толстяка»?  
— Да, — лучится Наташа.  
Клинт смутно догадывается, перелистывая страницы, что Наташа дарит ему свою книгу. Точнее, книгу, доставшуюся от мамы или папы. От этого становится неловко, и он тщательно ищет повод отказаться от подарка.  
— Она на русском, я не смогу её прочитать.  
— Я тебе всё переведу и картинки буду подсвечивать, — фыркает Наташа, заваливаясь рядом и утягивая себе край одеяла. — От подарков отказываться некрасиво.  
Клинт сдаётся.  
И Наташа переводит ему сказку до самого рождественского рассвета, дважды меняя батарейки в стареньком фонарике, и уходит на свою постель лишь незадолго до того, как возвращается дядя Иван.  
В этом есть что-то волшебное и особенное, что-то такое, что тоже хочется запомнить навсегда. Клинт слушает её, не чуя сна, и понимает, что это будет самый дорогой его подарок и самая любимая сказка. Что бы дальше ни случилось в жизни.

***

За два года меняется многое.  
Барни начинает выступать в паре с Мечником, делить манеж с главной звездой «Карнавала необычных людей». Они — лучший аттракцион: теперь Мечник изображает коварного злодея, похитившего красавицу-ассистентку, а Барни — юного отважного героя, который освобождает её в финале номера. Они демонстрируют великолепную зрелищную стрельбу и виртуозно фехтуют друг с другом на шпагах. Но у всего есть цена, и на изнанке цирка улыбчивый рыжий герой сжимает зубы после изнурительных тренировок, после тяжело дающейся ему актёрской игры, после того, как от тетивы намертво немеют пальцы. Но он не отказывается учить этому Клинта, который давно смирился с тем, что не станет таким, как Мечник — младшему брату просто интересно абсолютно всё в цирке. Клинт всё увереннее с каждым уроком, и пару раз он ловит на себе одобрительный взгляд Мечника.  
Наташа впервые выходит на арену с сольным номером на воздушном полотне на свой девятый день рождения. Клинт наблюдает за ней из-за кулис, держа за локоть нервно кусающую губы Мэри. Полотно низкое, прочное, Наташа обвязана почти невидимыми нитями страховки, но наставница всё равно волнуется. Зря — юная акробатка грациозно выполняет элемент за элементом, уверенно и легко, и каждое её движение завораживает — как и золотистая тень на полотне, и мерцание блёсток на алом трико. Только Клинт и Мэри видят, когда Наташа уходит за кулисы, что у неё подгибаются и дрожат колени.  
У Клинта тоже случается карьерный рост — ему доверяют ещё и уход за лошадьми.  
Оливер постепенно начинает тренировать его жёстче и дольше, перестаёт щадить. Клинт — уже не новичок в цирке, с ним можно не церемониться и нагружать серьёзнее, и теперь пластыри и бинты появляются на нём чаще, а после разучивания новых трюков болят даже такие мышцы, о которых Бартон не знает. Канат, а вместе с ним и трапеции, поднимаются всё выше, и адреналин бушует в крови с каждым разом всё сильнее. Однажды к Клинту приходит понимание: теперь, если он на долю секунды позволит себе потерять контроль над ситуацией и страховка подведёт, падение может иметь любые последствия.  
Но в голове мальчика что-то давно работает неправильно. Это не вызывает чувства страха — лишь ощущение возросшей ответственности за партнёршу. Клинт не умеет бояться за себя, как не умеют делать этого дядя Иван, Мэри, Оливер. Он срывается несколько раз, но нервный грохот блока под куполом, через который быстро проматывается трос лонжи, кажется лишь символом поражения в какой-то игре. Когда ноги Клинта в первый раз касаются манежа после падения, его даже не прошибает холодный пот — только обидно сосёт под ложечкой и хочется грохнуть кулаком по барьеру. Он даже никогда не прикрывает глаза во время полёта. Неудача — лишь повод научиться группироваться так, чтобы получить меньше травм. Наташа аккуратнее и боязливее. Она срывается лишь однажды, и Мэри неделю не может загнать её на трапецию. Помогает, по её словам, чудо Господне, но на самом деле девочку уговаривает вернуться к тренировкам друг.  
До того дня, когда Клинт и Наташа выходят на арену почти наравне с наставниками в совместном аттракционе, проходит ещё год с небольшим.  
Мэри даже придумывает сюжет — о двух влюблённых, знакомых с детства, и говорит, что акробатические и эквилибристические трюки должны стать аллегорией преследующих их трудностей, а красивый финал — символом счастливого конца истории. От идеи Наташа приходит в ужас и заявляет Мэри, что это розовые сопли; Клинт, напротив, приходит в восторг, но после короткого совещания и составления схемы втихаря расспрашивает Наташу, что такое аллегория. Споры Мэри не переубеждают, и номер ставится к марту.  
Работать с Наташей очень легко. Они вместе почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки, понимают друг друга с полуслова, с одного взгляда, с едва заметной подготовки к следующему движению. Разве что ей всё ещё мешает страх, но Клинт — единственный, кто умеет его выключать. Всего двумя словами.  
«Верь мне» — и Наташа бесстрашно ступает на канат или перекладину.  
«Верь мне» — и Наташа, раскачиваясь под куполом на трапеции, прыгает и цепляется за руки висящего вниз головой Клинта.  
«Верь мне» — и Наташа, закручивая сальто, оказывается рядом с Клинтом в финале номера и обнимает его, как Мэри Оливера.  
Наташа верит Клинту.  
И поэтому премьера проходит безупречно, и новые аплодисменты звучат ещё слаще, пока они стоят на арене вчетвером в сиреневых сумеречных лучах цветных прожекторов. Наташа машет зрителям и улыбается до последней секунды. Она въезжает за кулисы спиной, стоя на плечах Клинта, и там её подхватывает на руки дядя Иван.  
— Ната, ты уже такая большая... Настоящая артистка. Совсем как мама, — едва ли не со слезами на глазах бормочет он по-русски, и на миг что-то внутри у Клинта холодеет. Перед глазами встаёт навечно застывшая на фото женская улыбка.  
Клинт клянётся себе, что Наташа никогда не будет, как её мама — лежать в земле, не дожив до тридцати. Он даже не осознаёт: именно это имел в виду дядя Иван, сказав однажды, что цирковые дети быстро взрослеют.

***

Тринадцать — несчастливое число, но Клинт Бартон не верит в это, пока ему самому не исполняется тринадцать.  
Он внезапно, слишком рано подаётся в рост, не узнаёт свой хрипнущий голос, видит в зеркале по утрам кого-то угловатого, и вдруг понимает, что в детстве тринадцатилетний Барни только казался ему красивым. Барни красив сейчас, в восемнадцать; тогда он тоже был нескладным, быстро вытянувшимся подростком с прыщами, на которые надо изводить море грима, и ломающимся голосом. Но главная беда даже не в этом — тело, которое Клинт привык держать под контролем, становится чужим и непослушным. Раньше он рос медленно, плавно, и за ежедневными тренировками не замечал этого, а сейчас то и дело кажется себе неуклюжим.  
Оливер успокаивает его. Говорит, что рано или поздно это проходит, главное — больше тренироваться. Но Клинт, глядя на свои длинные руки, не верит учителю. Ему кажется, что они теперь могут подвести Наташу в любой момент.  
Клинт бы, пожалуй, отказался от выступлений на время, но их дуэт уже стал неотъемлемой частью представления. У них — парный номер, старый аттракцион с наставниками, который отживает последний сезон, непременные акробатические танцы, сольные выступления. Работа становится всё азартнее и разнообразнее — новые артисты в «Карнавал» не приходят, бродячий цирк не похож на работу мечты середины девяностых, и выкручиваться приходится старым составом. Оливер, например, загорается идеей, чтобы русская Наташа выступала на «русской палке», и они готовят новый номер. И Клинту больше нравится, когда на манеже кипит работа или идёт представление, потому что теперь он видит третью сторону цирка. Детские розовые очки исчезают вместе с детской гладкостью щёк.  
Он понимает, что бравый дядя Иван потихоньку спивается, сажая сердце. Он видит, как его звёздный старший брат одну ночь проводит с вольтижёркой Кэтти, вторую — с собственной ассистенткой Джейд, а третью — в нетрезвых скандалах с Мечником, пытающимся его вразумить. Он жалеет Мэри, которая мечтает о ребёнке, но не может его завести, потому что потеряет способность работать на долгий срок, потому что денег у них с Оливером нет, а цирк — не лучшее место для младенца. И это лишь ближний круг Клинта.  
Однажды у него самого срывает крышу. Во время стоянки в техасском Кингсвилле.  
Клинт, не самый внушительный, но яростный подросток, лезет с кулаками на сорокалетнего циркового техника, угрюмого мужика, занимающегося освещением и установкой аппаратов под куполом. Он расписывает ему лицо в кровавые слюни, выбивает передний зуб, ставит лиловый фонарь — и всё это на глазах у Наташи, которая истерически приглаживает руками юбку, прижавшись спиной к стене, и доброй половины цирка.  
— Сколько ей лет, сука? — Клинт не может успокоиться и орёт даже тогда, когда его оттаскивает прочь белый как мел Мечник. — Сколько ей лет?!  
Бровь ему зашивает сам Мечник, заливая её водкой, но когда Клинт возвращается в трейлер Романовых, его всё ещё трясёт. Ночью он воет в подушку, то ли от злости, то ли от боли в рёбрах, и сначала к нему заглядывает Наташа, от чьей помощи он отказывается, а потом дядя Иван, признавший его взрослым, приносит за занавеску стакан с глотком водки и предлагает употребить его внутрь.  
Клинт употребляет — и наконец отключается.  
Утром начинается тягомотное разбирательство в трейлере у мистера Карсона. Старый директор стоит перед тяжёлым выбором, но принимает решение — оставить Клинта в цирке, а техника продержать в труппе до проезда через Сан-Антонио. Там он навсегда простится с «Карнавалом необычных людей Карсона», а труппа срочно займётся поисками его замены. В Техасе сложно найти другого такого специалиста. Честный обмен — бесплатная работа на три недели за то, что извращенца не сдадут сразу в руки полиции.  
Вышедший из трейлера Клинт не может поверить в это. Ему очень хочется ударить по лицу и уходящего куда-то мистера Карсона, готового выпустить на волю это чудовище, и он бессильно сжимает кулаки, сидя на железных ступеньках, ровно до того момента, пока не появляется дядя Иван.  
— Карсон не сдаст его полиции, — шипит Клинт.  
— Я знаю, — спокойно отвечает Романов, присаживаясь рядом. — Он только что приходил ко мне. Мы решили, что я не обещал этому ублюдку не отправлять его за решётку. Должен я хоть что-то сделать, если ты не дал мне его отмудохать.  
Клинт нервно смеётся, и перестаёт это делать лишь когда дядя Иван обнимает его, как родного племянника.

***

После Кингсвилла «Карнавал необычных людей» останавливается в Элисе. Это последний город перед Сан-Антонио.  
Здесь и случается беда, которой никто уже не ждал.  
Клинт давно привык к нытью мышц, но треснувшее от тяжёлых мужицких кулаков ребро — это серьёзнее. Он смолчал о нём, не желая брать больничный и лишать несколько городов любимого номера Мэри с двумя дуэтами.  
И однажды в Элисе он всё же его портит. Срывается с трапеции.  
В момент замедленного падения Клинта занимают две мысли, и обе они — не о разочарованном гуле трибун и не о боли. Первая — радость, что Наташа не успела отцепиться от своей трапеции и прыгнуть к его рукам. Вторая — самоуспокоение: сейчас он спустится, раскланяется, извинится, и они повторят номер. Один смазанный аттракцион лучше семи отменённых вовсе.  
Блок лонжи под куполом вдруг пронзительно и пусто визжит, и ещё несколько секунд падения сливаются в один миг. Клинт успевает почувствовать удивление, услышать хоровой испуганный вскрик зрителей и коллег — а потом вдруг резко наступают темнота, тишина и боль.  
Он открывает глаза с трудом, всё такой же удивлённый тишиной, через несколько минут, от прикосновения тонкой руки Наташи к его виску. Она беззвучно открывает рот, и её окровавленные пальцы трясутся. Мэри опускается на колени, Оливер бежит за кулисы — и всё это в тишине, невозможной тишине, в которой пронзительно пищат невидимые комары.  
Клинт переводит взгляд левее, на опилки, на которых он лежит. Они почему-то багровые. Он ещё никогда не видел багровых опилок на манеже.  
С этой мыслью он снова бессильно закрывает глаза и не чувствует больше ничего.

***

Больница в Элисе — белая, непривычная и такая же мучительно безмолвная.  
Цирк уехал в Сан-Антонио без Клинта.  
Сам Клинт лежит в одноместной палате, и ему на голову давит повязка, а на сердце — тишина. Он впервые ощущает себя бесполезным и беспомощным. Неполноценным.  
У него на постели лежит книга. Большая, тяжёлая, испещрённая чёрно-белыми картинками. На них одно и то же — ладони, сложенные в неестественные и странные жесты. Зачем ему третий язык? Он и так знает два.  
Клинт листает её в одиночестве почти с ненавистью. Из всех книг мира он бы сейчас хотел держать в руках только одну. Ощущать потёртый тканевый переплёт и плотные страницы.  
Слышать их шелест.  
Слышать, чёрт побери.  
Слышать.  
Но «Три толстяка» сейчас в Сан-Антонио, а слух никогда не вернётся. Так сказали врачи.  
К Клинту две недели ходят какие-то люди из центра реабилитации. Суют ему в руки бумажки, на которых написано, что абсолютная потеря слуха — ещё не конец света. Они пытаются поговорить с ним на языке жестов, и Клинт волей-неволей начинает понимать их — но всегда отвечает лишь одним жестом. Оттопыривает средний палец и зарывается в подушку.  
Он озлоблен, несчастен и одинок.  
Ему кажется, что цирковые за ним не вернутся. Не вернётся даже Барни. Зачем ему калека-брат?  
Так проходит месяц. Или больше. Или чуть меньше. Клинт сам не знает — он не помнит дат и медленно сходит с ума. Он плохо засыпает по ночам — ему то и дело видятся чужие говорящие руки, багровые опилки, крутящийся впустую блок. И эти сны тоже становятся немыми.  
И в день, когда Клинт уже уверен, что за ним никто не придёт, в палату входят Наташа и дядя Иван. Он настолько устал, что даже не обнимает кинувшуюся ему на шею девочку.  
Дядя Иван присаживается на край больничной койки, и та беззвучно прогибается. Достаёт из своего рюкзака коробочку, возится с какой-то странной закорючкой, потом со второй — и впихивает их в уши Клинта.  
Звуки возвращаются — глухие, тихие, надтреснутые, и Клинт сжимает виски. Он отвык.  
— Тише, — дядя Иван гладит его по голове, как малыша. — Всё хорошо. Мы приехали забрать тебя. Барни купил тебе слуховой аппарат.  
— Он же копил на мотоцикл и собирался катать девчонок.  
— Что, по-твоему, ему важнее?  
Клинт молчит. Ему кажется, что голос дяди Ивана — не такой, звуки — не такие, и он сам тоже какой-то не такой. За свою жизнь Клинт разве что пару раз простужался и ещё переболел ветрянкой в приюте, а теперь он — инвалид.  
Это странное слово вдруг перечёркивает всю его жизнь красным.  
— Почему Барни сам не приехал?  
— У него дела. Мы уезжаем из Сан-Антонио. Собирайся, надо нагнать остальных.  
Дядя Иван уходит заводить старую цирковую машину. Клинт спускает ноги с кровати. Поправляет слуховой аппарат — и некрасиво морщится, заставляя себя не плакать при Наташе.  
Он взрослый. Он мужчина.  
— Как теперь с этими штуками работать, — Клинт мотает головой, как пёс, пытающийся сбросить намордник.  
— Будешь работать без них, — осторожно заговаривает Наташа, и Клинт удивляется. Её голос — первый действительно знакомый и настоящий звук.  
— Как? Я не слышу, — вдруг почти зло говорит Клинт. — Ничего не слышу. Может, услышу, если мне дунуть в трубу над ухом, но я теперь глухой. Совсем глухой.  
— Мы можем говорить на языке жестов.  
— Это для инвалидов. Я глухой, но я не инвалид.  
— Мы будем учить его вместе.  
— Наташа, это ничего не исправит. И зачем это тебе?  
Он вытаскивает из тумбочки свою сумку, склонившись в три погибели, хочет спрятаться от тихого Наташиного голоса и от пристального взгляда зелёных глаз — но хрупкая сильная рука вдруг хватает его за плечо и выпрямляет. Наташа заставляет Клинта смотреть на неё.  
Она так сосредоточена и молчалива, как будто собирается ступить на канат. Клинт наблюдает, как она быстро и легко прикладывает к груди левую руку, отставляя правую раскрытой ладонью вверх чуть вперёд. Потом сжимает пальцы, словно хватает в воздухе обеими руками невидимый трос. Подводит обе руки к своей груди, едва касаясь подрагивающими пальцами области сердца.  
И Клинт читает это.  
«Верь мне».  
Он кивает Наташе — медленно и спокойно, но потом подбородок предательски трясётся, и Клинт, не успевая себя остановить, обнимает свою идеальную партнёршу и рыдает в её тоненькое, но надёжное плечо.

***

Теперь в цирке всё стало другим. Приглушённым.  
Клинту кажется, что вместе со звуками вокруг пропали какие-то цвета. Люди тоже странно поменялись. Дядя Иван больше пьёт и чаще пересекается с Барни. Мрачным, сдержанным Барни, который больше не ходит ни к Кэтти, ни к Джейд. Барни, который даже улыбается как-то не так, выпуская в разрисованные мишени стрелы и метая ножи. Мэри и даже Оливер носятся с Клинтом так, будто он хрустальный, не пускают на высотные тренировки, просят повременить с выступлениями.  
Только Наташа — такая же, как прежде.  
Руки у неё быстрые, ловкие, не такие жилистые, как у Клинта, пальцы гибкие, и она осваивает язык жестов быстрее. Учиться у неё просто — не сложнее, чем русскому. Она терпелива, когда нужно вдолбить в голову что-то трудное; простые вещи запоминаются сами, и Клинт даже не понимает, когда и как это происходит.  
А ещё ему нравится осознавать, что у них есть большой секрет. Никто другой не понимает язык жестов, и они с Наташей могут говорить о чём угодно даже там, где много людей. Она часто шутит, и Клинт посмеивается, глядя на её руки. Даже не так тягостно скучать по выступлениям и аплодисментам, которых он теперь не услышит. Кроме языка жестов, Клинт учится читать по губам, и об этом тоже знает только Наташа.  
Через месяц «Карнавал необычных людей Карсона» приезжает в Бэй Сити. Оливер не разрешает Клинту выступать с акробатикой и эквилибристикой, но он рад и тому, что танцует с Наташей, готовит к выступлению животных, а свободное время убивает с Барни, который сам учит его стрелять и метать ножи.  
Они проводят на пустом манеже ежедневно целый час, и эти тренировки не требуют того, чтобы Клинт снимал хрупкий слуховой аппарат. Бартону-младшему даже чудится, что его зрение обострилось — должно быть, компенсируя утрату слуха. Он делает потрясающие успехи, и всё чаще на тренировки братьев приходит посмотреть Мечник.  
Но в утро, когда мир даёт ещё одну страшную трещину, Барни и Клинт на арене одни.  
Слуховой аппарат лежит на барьере, потому что Клинт разминается, и дядя Иван, знающий эту предосторожность, заговаривает с Барни, ворвавшись на манеж, в полный голос. Клинт следит за их лицами. Считывает с губ.  
«Полиция нашла его, Барни».  
«Отлично».  
«В реке. Объеденного рыбами. Говорят, что он там купался с нашего отъезда».  
Барни опускает лук и кладёт правую руку в карман. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую нить. Как и у Романова.  
«Дядя Иван, почему вы на меня так смотрите?»  
«Они насчитали на трупе сорок четыре ножевых».  
Барни молчит, и с его лица вдруг пропадают все эмоции. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока Клинт, косясь на них, надевает новенькую крагу, подаренные братом. Старший Бартон открывает рот коротко, порывисто и убийственно чётко.  
«Пятьдесят».  
Дядя Иван отходит на шаг.  
«Пятьдесят. Полсотни».  
Уголки губ Барни болезненно кривятся. Дядя Иван смотрит на него с ужасом, бросает короткий взгляд на Клинта, и тот старается никак не выдать того, что волосы мигом встали дыбом.  
«Что я был должен сделать? Этот ублюдок покалечил моего брата».  
«Барни...»  
«Чарльз Бернард».  
«Прячься, Чарльз. Они на тебя выйдут».  
«Я всё решил. Уйду в армию по контракту».  
«Клинт знает?»  
«Ещё нет».  
Взгляд у дяди Ивана долгий, понимающий и страшный. Он немеет, мелко кивает Барни — и уходит за кулисы, тяжело роняя потёртую бархатную штору.  
Барни поворачивается к Клинту как ни в чём ни бывало. Кладёт лук и протягивает метательные ножи.  
Больше всего сейчас Клинту хочется обнять брата или накричать на него, как он ещё ни на кого никогда не кричал, даже на техника — но нельзя. Клинт глухой, Клинт не слышал, Клинт не знает, и старший брат — до сих пор самый лучший.  
Или... Или лучше, чем самый лучший.  
Клинт молча надевает слуховой аппарат, улыбается — и берёт ножи из ладони Барни.

***

Через неделю Барни стучится в трейлер Романовых ночью, и Клинт выходит к нему, накинув на плечи поверх пижамы старую толстовку. Он, что случается крайне редко, спотыкается, торопливо вдевая слуховые аппараты.  
Барни даже не заходит. Так и стоит на ступеньках под мелким накрапывающим дождём.  
— Я ухожу, — говорит он, протягивая сумку Клинту. — В армию. По контракту. Всё с собой не беру, тебе больше пригодится.  
Клинт не задаёт лишних вопросов, и видит по взгляду Барни — тот понял, почему.  
— Ты вернёшься?  
Барни неловко пожимает плечами, и Клинт воображает, как в тощем рюкзаке гремят в пустоте немногие взятые вещи.  
— Как пойдёт. Цирк — не моё. Мне тут никогда не нравилось, — вдруг признаётся Барни. — С первого дня. Как те конфеты, которыми нас как-то угощали в приюте. Фантик красивый, блестящий, а внутри какая-то дрянь.  
Луч прожектора, качнувшись, выхватывает из темноты его бледное лицо, и Клинт видит в зелёных глазах необъяснимое. Какую-то жёсткую обречённость и тоску.  
Что он чувствовал? Что он чувствовал с каждым из этих пятидесяти ударов?  
— Не уходи, — глупо и по-детски просит Клинт, цепляясь свободной рукой за его куртку. Как в далёком уже детстве, безвозвратно ушедшем до срока. — Я же останусь один.  
— Нет, — Барни пытается улыбнуться. — Не один. У тебя есть дядя Иван. Наташа. Мэри и Оливер. И даже Мечник. Я помню, Клинт. Помню, что ты хотел стать, как он, когда мы убегали.  
Клинт глотает слёзы. Не пускает их на волю.  
— Я бы писал, — продолжает Барни. — Но за эти годы мы исколесили почти все штаты, и я не смогу угадать адрес. Ты держись. Ты же тот ещё трюкач, Клинт, ты не пропадёшь.  
Барни порывисто обнимает младшего брата, и Клинту в этот момент кажется, что Америка, которая была такой маленькой, что её объехал бродячий цирк, необъятно огромна, бесконечна. Барни сейчас уйдёт — и потеряется в ней навсегда со своим тощим рюкзаком, надтреснутым голосом и тусклыми зелёными глазами.  
Чарльз Бернард Бартон уходит в темноту быстро. Скрывается в ней, проходя под линией разноцветных треугольных флажков. Они не трепещут на ветру, весело шелестя, как в первый день в цирке, а понуро висят, подмоченные дождём.  
Клинт долго смотрит ему вслед, и в горле у него першит. Он стаскивает слуховые аппараты, вертит их в пальцах в наступившей тишине. Почему-то надеется, что Барни передумает.  
Через полчаса Клинт, мокрый насквозь, возвращается в трейлер. Щелчок замка будит Наташу, но Клинт только измученно показывает ей «Спи» и прячется за занавеской, стягивая толстовку и бросая сумку с вещами Барни. Наташа провожает его взглядом — и через две минуты влезает за занавеску.  
«Уходи», — просит Клинт.  
«Нет».  
«Барни ушёл. Теперь я один».  
«Нет. Не один».  
Наташа прикладывает левую ладонь к груди, но потом машет ею — и крепко обнимает Клинта. Так, как он обычно обнимает её, когда она проходит по канату.  
Успокоиться тяжело. Почти невозможно. Барни — первая настоящая потеря Клинта, осознанная и тем более чудовищная, что надежда увидеться с ним будет жить до конца.  
Но с Наташей гораздо лучше, чем без неё.

***

Реабилитация затягивается.  
Клинт начинает по-настоящему страдать без высоты, хотя стрельба и метание ножей больше похожи не на новую специализацию, а на призвание. Мечник — второй человек, который учит ради Клинта не только самые необходимые жесты. Это кажется некоторым лишним, потому что на его тренировках Клинт носит слуховой аппарат, но новый наставник хочет быть к нему ближе. Фехтование даётся Бартону тяжелее, но и в этом искусстве заметен прогресс. Фиолетовая жилетка, обнаруженная с другой старой одеждой Барни в оставленной сумке, переходит к младшему брату.  
Весь следующий сезон Клинт выходит на манеж, чувствуя себя начинающим. Его роль на публике ограничивается танцами с Наташей, выходами с Мечником и парой акробатических номеров «внизу». Оливер скрипит зубами, мечтая снова отправить Клинта под купол, но врачи ни в одном городе не рекомендуют рисковать. С черепно-мозговыми травмами не шутят. Клинт не жалуется, что канаты и трапеции низки, как в девять лет — он очень устал от всего, хоть по-прежнему любит цирк. Даже после того, как Барни растворился в дождливой темноте.  
Ещё остались Наташа, дядя Иван, Мэри и Оливер, Мечник. И Наташа — ближе всех, и Клинт знает, что они могут доверить друг другу свои жизни и под куполом, и на твёрдой земле. Он всегда думает об этом, глядя, как блестящая фигурка в красном трико парит на полотне высоко-высоко, под сводами цветного шатра.  
Наконец в Колорадо, в маленьком городке Ламар, доктор сообщает, что Клинту можно делать всё, и Клинт в тот же день напрашивается на тренировку. Мэри растеряна: номер с двумя дуэтами остался в прошлом, потому что Клинт уже ростом с Оливера, а Наташа перегнала миниатюрную наставницу на целых два сантиметра. Сюжета не получается, дуэтные номера Клинт и Наташа тоже переросли, но Оливер решает проблему просто — предлагает прогнать часть старого аттракциона, а потом дополнить её новыми деталями.  
Только теперь Клинт понимает: что-то изменилось и в Наташе. Он стоит на площадке, глядя, как Наташа убегает от него вперёд по линии каната, легко и воздушно, как будто бесстрашно. Ему даже не приходится подталкивать её к этому. Тоненькая спина удаляется на тринадцать метров, почти не покачиваясь.  
Клинт готовится к своему проходу. Предвкушает забытое ощущение настоящей высоты, пусть и впервые в жизни параноидально проверяет и дёргает изо всех сил лонжу.  
Наташа оборачивается, выжидая, смотрит на него через пропасть — и вдруг делает испуганный шажок назад. Её лицо перекошено новым, непонятным страхом, и она даже зажимает рот ладонью.  
«Верь мне», — растерянно показывает Клинт.  
«Не надо. Не ходи».  
Руки Наташи порхают на том конце пропасти почти истерически.  
«Почему?»  
«Я боюсь».  
«Но ведь иду я».  
«Я боюсь за тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты упал».  
«Это работа. Мы цирковые».  
Оливер и Мэри щурятся внизу, пытаясь разобрать немой диалог. Клинт ждёт, хотя уже занёс ногу над канатом — и вдруг Наташины ладони произносят два ненужных, редких в их разговорах слова.  
«Мама. Папа».  
Клинт ещё стоит на площадке, но ему кажется, что он летит вниз без страховки.  
Этот страх на её лице, обжигающий через тринадцать метров — из-за него. Он не помнит своих родителей, но думал ли он, что чувствовала Наташа, когда погибли её мать и отец? Вдруг она это видела? Сколько ей было, шесть?  
А потом и Клинт упал на багровые опилки.  
«Всё будет хорошо, Наташа», — осторожно показывает он.  
Она только мотает головой.  
Клинт раздумывает всего одну долгую секунду — а потом прыгает с площадки, и лонжа мягко опускает его на манеж. Наташа делает то же самое и встаёт в стороне. Мэри торопливо несёт Клинту слуховой аппарат, чтобы тот мог объяснить, что случилось. Он привычным спокойным жестом надевает его на одно ухо.  
И сам удивляется, что готов принести в жертву свою высоту ради спокойствия Наташи.  
— Какого чёрта? — Оливер смотрит непонимающе, хмурит брови. — Ты что, испугался?  
— Да, — спокойно говорит Клинт, отстёгивая страховку. — Я больше не буду выступать под куполом цирка. Мне тогда ещё повезло, что я не шею сломал. Мне страшно. Внизу — пожалуйста.  
— Но как же Наташа? Вы же партнёры?  
— Она может работать сольно. И с тобой, — говорит Клинт Оливеру, кидая на барьер снятую страховку. Он едва переглядывается с Мэри, и та понимает эти слова. Но старается не подавать вида, лишь чуть приподнимая уголок губ.  
Оливер хватается за голову. Клинт не ждёт драматичных криков эмоционального учителя и идёт за кулисы широким шагом.  
Наташа нагоняет его уже за шторой, кладёт ладони на плечи, развернув лицом к себе. Клинт теперь выше, у него широкие плечи, а Наташа, пусть и подросла, пусть её все считают старше, всё такая же хрупкая, как игрушечная фарфоровая балеринка. Она хочет что-то сказать, но у неё только дрожат губы, будто девочка сама не знает, плакать ей или улыбаться.  
— Ну всё, — мягко говорит Клинт. — Мы больше не Тибул и Суок. Только не бойся за меня.  
— Мы всегда Тибул и Суок, — возражает Наташа.  
— Я не канатоходец. Мы больше не партнёры, и сейчас сюда придёт Оливер и оторвёт мне голову.  
— Это неважно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я всё равно тебе верю.  
И Наташа, взлетая на цыпочки, коротко и неумело прижимается дрожащими губами к губам Клинта. Это мгновение, всего лишь одно мгновение — и тоненькая рыже-чёрная тень в трико растворяется в полумраке дневного тихого шатра, среди клеток и потёртого яркого реквизита.  
Клинт стоит посреди коридора и улыбается, как дурак. Он не прекращает это делать даже тогда, когда подкравшийся Оливер отвешивает ему бережный, но обидный подзатыльник.

***

Время летит быстро. Быстрее, чем стрелы и ножи.  
У Мэри и Оливера рождается сын, и Мэри называет его Фрэнсис. Клинт мало над чем умиляется в цирке, но это трогает его до глубины души. Он даже жалеет, что у него нет времени возиться с малышом почаще.  
Ещё Бартон немного расстроен, что теперь дорога под купол ему заказана, но раз дал слово — надо его держать. По крайней мере, одна его детская мечта сбылась — он выступает вместе с Мечником, блистает под яркими софитами безукоризненной меткостью, и звезда «Карнавала необычных людей» называет его своим лучшим учеником и будущей сменой. Клинт не замечает, что уже на самом деле вырос, что даже девушки из цирка, ровесницы Барни, начинают весело переглядываться с ним, считать его за равного, называть «хорошеньким». На полноценного «красавца» он и сам не претендует, но и эти перешёптывания его не трогают, а скорее раздражают.  
Но играться с ним не решается никто.  
Весь цирк знает, что Клинт принадлежит Наташе, а Наташа — Клинту. Он пару раз затыкает особо грязные рты серьёзными разговорами, и уже никто не решается строить догадок об их отношениях, и никто не говорит, что он «начал даже раньше Барни». Узнай цирковые правду — засмеяли бы Клинта. Их отношения до сих пор не зашли дальше невинных поцелуев, и этому почти никто не верит, когда они танцуют вместе на арене акробатический рок-н-ролл, когда разминаются на репетициях, по-прежнему безукоризненно чувствуя друг друга.  
И особенно — когда Наташа выходит на манеж в качестве ассистентки Клинта в аттракционе «Мечник и Соколиный Глаз». Зрители, от которых свет цирковых огней скрывает несовершенства, видят его отважным героем в фиолетово-чёрном костюме, а её — прекрасной леди, похищенной коварным Мечником. Наташа, которую боятся все девушки в цирке за огненный русский характер, выглядит в этом номере изящной и беззащитной девушкой из высшего общества в сверкающем чёрном платье, и зал охает каждый раз, когда стрелы, пущенные из лука Соколиного Глаза, рассекают верёвки на её запястьях, не царапая кожу.  
Наташа снова доверяет ему свою жизнь.  
Наташа всегда верит Клинту.  
Эти годы остаются в памяти Клинта как самые светлые, самые беспечные. Это время, когда он свыкается со своей глухотой, с уходом Барни; время, когда он находит себя с помощью Мечника и дяди Ивана, настойчиво обучающего его рисковым штукам на мотоцикле; время, когда Клинт понимает, кто для него Наташа.  
Единственное, что они себе позволяют, кроме поцелуев — заснуть в обнимку за занавеской Клинта, если днём что-то пошло не так, хоть там давно уже невозможно спать, не подгибая ноги. Больше ничего и не нужно — спешить некуда, взять на себя ответственность «в случае чего» Клинт пока не готов. В такие ночи ему хорошо уже от того, что можно взлохматить дурацкую прямую рыжую чёлку и прижать девушку к себе. Знать, что она ему верит, что он не один.  
— Суок, — иногда говорит ей Клинт, не слыша без аппарата собственного голоса.  
«Вся жизнь» — так это имя переводится в выученной наизусть сказке.

***

Дядю Ивана забирает не бешеная скорость, не блестящий мотоциклетный хром, не красный манеж.  
Его забирает больное, измученное сердце, которое он долгие годы после потери брата и после поступка Барни лечил алкоголем — и не вылечил. Но однажды ночью оно перестаёт болеть, и утром Наташа не может разбудить уснувшего с улыбкой дядю. Он улыбается так, что это заметно даже под посеребрёнными сединой густыми усами.  
Пока Наташа немо сидит на раскладном стуле, Клинт стоит над постелью Ивана Романова, стараясь вспомнить, что делают, когда кто-то умирает, и пытаясь понять, чему был так рад русский гонщик.  
Ему на ум приходит только встреча с братом.  
В этот день Оливер собственноручно спускает яркий флаг над шатром, а мистер Карсон едет договариваться о захоронении с мэром Клэрмора. В цирке давно никто не умирал — за все годы, что провёл здесь Клинт, ярких событий, кроме его падения, было всего два. Ушёл Барни и родился маленький Фрэнсис. Весь день цирковые растеряны, бродят по стоянке, разговаривая о ничего не значащих вещах, и в конце концов это так надоедает Клинту, что он снимает слуховой аппарат и сидит с Наташей в тишине до самого представления, шикая на всех, кто лезет в трейлер с вопросами и соболезнованиями. Мэри пытается зайти шесть раз — больше всех.  
Клинт не отходит от Наташи все эти дни. Держит её за руку на кладбище среди зелёных холмов Оклахомы, бросая горсть земли на крышку гроба Ивана Романова. Вся труппа молчит, стоя над свежей могилой, почти по-цирковому пёстрая — не у всех, на удивление, нашлись чёрные вещи. Молчат они и на обратном пути. Только когда Мэри и Оливер накрывают на манеже поминальный стол, всех разбирает на воспоминания.  
Цирковые не могут умолкнуть — вспоминают всё хорошее, что сделал нелюдимый на вид русский гонщик. Оказывается, рано или поздно он коснулся здесь судьбы каждого. Помог — кому деньгами, кому советом, за кого-то ввязался в драку, за кого-то вступился в полиции. Под куполом светло, по-особенному светло, и дело вовсе не в прожекторах. И сам Клинт тоже хочет сказать что-то хорошее — но глупо молчит, когда до него доходит очередь, и пьёт, сказав короткое «За дядю Ивана».  
В эти слова он вкладывает всё. Он и вправду был ему родным.  
Труппа сидит за столом до глубокой ночи. Когда Клинт возвращается в трейлер с Наташей, ему вдруг становится неловко. Неправильно.  
— Давай я уйду спать к Мечнику, — вдруг предлагает он. — Теперь нехорошо как-то...  
— Что — нехорошо?  
— Спать в одном трейлере. Вдвоём. И так много говорят...  
Наташа непонимающе хлопает ресницами. Клинт наскоро суёт в рюкзак пижаму, пряча взгляд, чувствуя в голове рассеянную пустоту и потерянность в реальности, целует свою Суок в лоб и сбегает на улицу в летнюю тёплую ночь, зачем-то прихватив сигареты дяди Ивана.  
Уйти не получается. Он садится на железных ступеньках, крутит в заклеенных пластырем пальцах сигарету — и неумело поджигает её, сам не зная, зачем. Мир вдруг становится настолько сложным, когда ты вдруг остаёшься ответственным за всё, но не готов к этому...  
Внутри что-то спутанно болит.  
— Клинт?  
Мэри подходит к нему. Встаёт возле ступенек. Кивает на сигарету и на дверь трейлера.  
— Вы что, поругались?  
Клинт автоматически показывает жест отрицания и только потом спохватывается:  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему ты сидишь с рюкзаком на ступеньках?  
Клинт сам не знает, зачем он сидит с рюкзаком на ступеньках. Вместо ответа он затягивается сигаретой, впервые в жизни, и кашляет на всю стоянку.  
— Я хотела рассказать тебе странную вещь, — Мэри закалывает растрёпанные волосы. — Но никак не могла поймать одного. Можешь счесть это паранойей бешеной беспокойной мамашки, которая волнуется за всех.  
— Что случилось?  
Мэри наконец присаживается рядом. Отбирает у Клинта сигарету и выкидывает.  
— Нашёлся взрослый, — ворчит она. — В общем... Я слышала недавно, как Иван ругался с мистером Карсоном. Просил, чтобы на территорию цирка и за кулисы вообще не пускали чужаков. Я сразу подумала, что он чего-то боится, но вникать не стала. А потом Иван приходил к нам. Оливер спал, а у Фрэнсиса болел животик, вот я и сидела с ним. Приходил пьяный. Говорил странные вещи. Про чужих русских людей в дорогих костюмах, которые приходили «посмотреть Наташу» и говорили с ним, как с опекуном. Предлагали большие деньги, если они её...отдадут. Очень большие. Он назвал это обучением, но обычно за обучение платит...другая сторона.  
— Проституция?  
Мэри пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Больше ничего не знаю. Только я тебя прошу, Клинт: не отходи от неё. Держи ухо востро. Вообще не оставляй одну. Я не исключаю, что Иван просто слишком много пил, но... Что-то в этом есть.  
По спине у Клинта пробегают ледяные мурашки. Это, конечно, могли быть нетрезвые бредни, но он за все эти годы ни разу не видел Романова пьяным до бессознательного состояния.  
Он кивает Мэри, благодарно обнимая её одной рукой. Поднимается на ноги.  
— Привет мелкому Фрэнсису, — с улыбкой говорит Клинт, открывает дверь и заходит в трейлер.  
Заплаканная Наташа, откладывая в сторону «Трёх толстяков», кидается ему на шею так, что слуховой аппарат чуть ли не падает на пол.  
— Ну что ты, Наташа, — говорит Клинт ей почему-то по-русски. — Ну что ты, Суок. Я никуда не уйду. Никуда не уйду, слышишь? Верь мне.  
И Клинт зацеловывает её мокрые скулы, ловя тонкие гибкие запястья и сжимая их в мозолистых ладонях.

***

Три месяца Клинт не находит себе места. Даже спит чутко, вздрагивая и распахивая глаза от каждого шороха. Наверное, если бы не регулярные тренировки и не ответственность за Наташу, Соколиный Глаз, ученик Мечника, мог бы начать безбожно мазать мимо цели. У Клинта под глазами намечаются лиловые круги, и Мэри с Наташей беспокоятся за него, но он лишь отмахивается.  
Главное, что те русские, которых боялся дядя Иван, больше не приходят.  
Клинт постепенно расслабляется. Ему даже кажется, что всё в жизни теперь правильно и определённо, и дальше всегда будет так.  
Кажется до одного осеннего дня в городе с ироничным названием Брокен-Арроу.  
«Караван необычных людей Карсона» планирует задержаться здесь на две недели, как в самом крупном из близлежащих городов. Это большие гастроли, большое шоу, и цирковые оживляются — впервые после смерти Ивана Романова. Шапито бурлит с первого дня, репетиции идут полным ходом, и мистер Карсон принимает решение подновить инвентарь и поставить дополнительную трибуну. В тот же день он выписывает деньги из казны цирка и отсылает Мечника, Клинта и Мэри, в качестве голоса разума, за материалами и новым реквизитом на большой рынок в окрестностях. Они проводят там полдня, заезжают и в другие магазины, и Клинт совершает самую необдуманную крупную трату в своей жизни, увидев в одном из них серебряную стрелу на цепочке. Перед большими гастролями можно порадовать Наташу, у которой из «настоящих» украшений есть только крохотные серебряные серёжки, подаренные дядей Иваном на десять лет.  
Когда они возвращаются, радостно споря о том, кому на костюм пойдёт нежно-сиреневая ткань и у кого из мужчин наименее кривые руки, на стоянке их встречает бледный Оливер.  
— Наташе стало плохо, — сообщает он. — Мистер Карсон сам повёз её в ближайшую больницу.  
Доски и тюки сыпятся из рук Клинта на пожухлую траву. Он даже стучит по слуховому аппарату, пытаясь понять, всё ли он верно услышал.  
— Куда? Что случилось?!  
— Упала с полотна на репетиции. Ты не волнуйся, с лонжей, всё в порядке, но она сознание потеряла. Пожаловалась на слабость, головокружение, говорила, что у неё болит вообще всё. Карсон увёз её, а врачи сказали, что нужно обследоваться.  
— Оливер, мы едем, — выпалил Клинт.  
— Куда я уеду? Карсон сказал, что к завтрашнему дню мы должны обновить хотя бы половину запланированного. И у вас репетиция.  
— К чёрту репетицию. Я всё равно выступаю с Наташей.  
— Её подменит Джейд.  
Клинт почти рычит. Оливер пытается его остановить — но Бартон выбегает на улицу, за черту треугольных флажков, и ловит попутку до больницы.  
Он даже не знает адреса.  
В голове у Клинта роятся самые дурные предчувствия. Он беспокоится не столько за здоровье Наташи, которая могла просто переутомиться перед выступлениями в Брокен-Арроу, сколько за то, что оставил её одну — и она сразу оказалась в беде. Уже на полпути он жалеет о том, что из оружия взял с собой только складной нож дяди Ивана, и сам не понимает, почему так уверен, что придётся драться.  
Но Тибул же не может оставить в беде Суок.  
Клинт влетает в больницу пулей. Кидается к стойке регистратуры, распугивая медсестёр.  
— Где Романова? Наталья, — Клинт неловко выговаривает полное имя девушки, — Наталья Романова?  
— А вы ей кто?  
Клинт тормозит от бесстрастного вопроса медсестры. Идеальный партнёр? Тибул? Парень?  
— Жених, — находится он после заминки. — Я хочу её увидеть.  
— Извините, но у нас такая не значится.  
Медсестра прячет картонные папки учёта подальше от Клинта. Он хватает её за руку, и серо-голубые глаза становятся злыми.  
— Где Наташа?  
— Здесь нет никаких Романовых. Я позову охрану.  
Клинт отпускает медсестру и широкими яростными шагами выходит на улицу.  
В его голове начинают щёлкать какие-то воображаемые рычажки, запуская лихорадочный мыслительный процесс. Он стоит у входа, осматриваясь, подняв воротник старой джинсовой куртки брата — и решает обойти здание по периметру. Клинт огибает его по аллее, высматривая натренированным взглядом что-нибудь странное в окнах. Как именно должно выглядеть «странное», он понятия не имеет, но сразу догадывается, что если во всех окнах мелькают белые и голубые униформы врачей, а за закрытыми жалюзи маячит что-то чёрное, это как минимум необычно.  
Клинт пробирается к стене. Вскидывает голову, оценивая обстановку за три секунды.  
Водосточная труба. Подоконник. Кусок пожарной лестницы. Другой подоконник. Снова труба. Не так уж сложно для акробата.  
Он не видит, что делают в палате двое мужчин в чёрных костюмах — они загораживают обзор. Но ему мерещится тоненькая девичья рука, которую один из них подхватывает под локоть. В висках стучит; соблазн выбить стекло вместе с жалюзи и зайти в палату с подоконника чересчур велик, но Клинт замирает, не дышит, еле поглядывая в окно. Они выходят из палаты — и Бартон, молниеносно спускаясь тем же путём, спрыгивает на землю и несётся на стоянку.  
Интуиция подсказывает ему, что надо искать дорогой, мощный, но безликий автомобиль, может быть, с тонированными окнами, и ждать рядом с ним. Такой находится, и Клинт, надеясь на удачу, делает вид, что соседняя машина — его, и что у него что-то не так с лючком бензобака. Выжидая, он думает, что стоило хотя бы подобрать кусок арматуры.  
Они появляются через целую вечность — двое мужчин с вежливыми лицами менеджеров, одетые в похожие строгие костюмы. Они говорят по-русски, но это всё, что можно угадать по специально неясной артикуляции. Наташу они держат под локоть, и она явно чувствует себя скверно. Возможно, её чем-то накачали или она засыпает. А может, она и вправду больна.  
В голове становится холодно, пусто и ясно.  
Так, как должно быть, если идёшь по канату, натянутому ещё выше, чем под куполом.  
Клинт выжидает, пока один из них не начнёт сажать Наташу в машину. Второй слишком удачно открывает багажник и наклоняется, разыскивая там что-то.  
Бартон больше не думает. В опустевшей голове звучат слова Мэри. Он обходит автомобиль, служивший ему прикрытием, перекатывается без лишнего шума и оказывается за багажником злоумышленников.  
В следующий миг Клинт бьёт одного из русских крышей багажника по голове, бьёт ещё раз — и не успевает понять, когда подаренный на давнее Рождество дядей Иваном ножик раскрылся в руке, перевернувшись, и окрасился красным.  
Только следом за этим накатывает понимание того, что чувствовал Барни с каждым из пятидесяти ударов, и оно душит Клинта, и он сцепляет зубы.  
Восемь.  
Больше он не успевает, но видит, что этого хватит.  
Нож с хлюпаньем выходит из шеи русского, и Клинт разворачивается, слыша, что второй к нему уже подскочил. Кровь кипит, лишает рассудка, ярость и осознание происходящего страшны настолько, что шутку дяди Ивана о том, что не стоит приходить с ножом на перестрелки, Клинт вспоминает слишком поздно. Русский тихо стреляет ему в бедро и тут же бьёт головой о багажник, разбивая висок и аппарат на левом ухе.  
— Мразь, — цедит русский. — Циркач хренов.  
Он швыряет Клинта на асфальт парковки, и какой-то инстинкт требует его немедленно притвориться мёртвым, чтобы его не дострелили сразу. Это несложно — Клинт себя сейчас примерно так и ощущает. Убитый коллега русского отправляется в багажник.  
Выживший несколько минут пинает Клинта ногами по рёбрам и по голове, лишь чудом не попадая по правому уху, и силы Бартона на сопротивление иссякают. Момента удачно напасть так и не представляется; красный от крови нож валяется чуть дальше, чем дотянулся бы Клинт.  
Русский собирается выстрелить ему в голову — но тут удача явно издевается, и пистолет молчит. Оглушённый ударами Клинт не слышит почти ничего, но до него долетают отзвуки русского мата.  
— Сукин сын, — с этими словами человек с вежливым лицом хватает нож Клинта и всаживает лезвие ему же между рёбер.  
В этот момент в сознании Клинта что-то перещёлкивает снова и восстаёт — нож наконец близко, его можно вырвать из раны, прирезать этого козла и забрать Наташу. Но сил Клинта хватает только на то, чтобы схватиться за рукоять и почувствовать, как пальцы соскальзывают с неё в темноту.  
Темнота пошатывается ещё две минуты. Потом она отдаётся взрывом боли в рёбрах, бедре и голове, и звучит оглушительный хлопок, различимый даже с одним съехавшим аппаратом.  
«Застрелил», — думает Клинт бессильно, растворяясь в темноте. — «Прости, Суок».

***

...Когда-то дядя Иван рассказывал Клинту о советских солдатах, совершавших невозможное, выживавших в самых чудовищных условиях.  
Сейчас, когда темнота вдруг становится осязаемой, полной озноба и мерзких запахов, Клинт ощущает себя почти как советский солдат, выживший в немыслимой бойне. Руки и левое бедро онемели, рёбра невыносимо болят, голова звенит слишком знакомо, и Бартон обречённо, равнодушно решает, что ещё и ослеп.  
Но разве это теперь имеет значение?  
Он убил человека, и убил зря — этим он ничем не помог Наташе. Её увезли. Те самые русские, которых опасался дядя Иван. Клинт не уберёг её, оставшись рядом, став самым близким человеком.  
От этого Бартон скулит — как избитый щенок. Он ведь и есть щенок, возомнивший себя взрослым охотничьим псом. Слепой, глухой, окровавленный, но зачем-то выживший.  
Сбоку копошится что-то тёплое и сальное, проезжает по руке упругим хвостом.  
Крыса.  
Клинт пытается её поймать онемевшей рукой и отбросить в сторону, испытывая отвращение то ли к крысе, то ли к себе, и в его памяти встаёт тот гнетущий, тусклый взгляд Барни в ночь их прощания. Наверное, если у Клинта остались глаза, с этого дня он будет смотреть так же.  
Едва он успевает подумать об этом, как выясняется, что глаза у него остались.  
Потолок темноты открывается с железным грохотом, и Клинта ослепляет яркий свет.  
— Ничего себе, — из последних сил интеллигентно говорит мужской голос и снова закрывает темноту. — Извините, мистер. Зажмурьтесь. Сейчас я вам помогу.  
Клинт машинально закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, называли ли его хоть когда-то раньше мистером, и через несколько секунд железо грохочет снова. Кто-то тащит его наверх, очень осторожно переваливает через грубый борт и тяжело вздыхает.  
Проморгавшись, Клинт оглядывается. Позади — большой мусорный бак на краю больничной стоянки. Рядом — незнакомый и невнушительный мужчина, и весь его костюм в крови. Почему-то Клинту кажется, что он из тех, кто пытался сделать к тридцати карьеру, но накопил только на дорогой костюм. То, что торчит у незнакомца в ухе, Бартон принимает за не менее дорогой слуховой аппарат.  
— Вы в порядке?  
— Это я должен спрашивать у вас, мистер...  
Клинт растерянно смотрит на мужчину, пытаясь понять, как назваться.  
— Бартон. Клинт Бартон. Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон.  
— Коулсон. Филлип Коулсон. Фил.  
Клинт понимает, что всё ещё держится за плечо нового знакомого, пачкая его дорогой костюм кровью, но если он отцепится, то сразу упадёт.  
— У вас в боку нож, мистер Бартон, — вежливо сообщает ему мужчина.  
— У меня ещё и пуля в бедре, мистер Коулсон.  
— Давайте я доставлю вас в больницу. Как вы тут оказались?  
— Я бы не хотел говорить об этом, — стонет Клинт. — И мне не надо в больницу, — это он говорит уже тогда, когда Коулсон затаскивает его в приёмный покой. — Мне надо в цирк...  
— Цирк? «Карнавал необычных людей Карсона»?  
— Да.  
— Вы там работаете?  
— Нет, я просто решил сходить в цирк с ножом между рёбрами, — огрызается Клинт. — А то никогда там не был.  
— Значит, работаете, — умиротворённо заключает Коулсон, нажимая какую-то кнопку на своём слуховом аппарате. — Нужна одиночная палата, хирурги, срочная помощь. Это свидетель. Как я догадался, что он свидетель?  
Взгляд Коулсона скользит по изувеченному телу Бартона.  
— Я даже не знаю, мисс Хилл. Даже не знаю.

***

После того, как Клинт осознаёт, что Фил Коулсон работает в какой-то важной организации и что они ищут людей, причастных к исчезновению Наташи, справиться с ним становится трудно. Но вокруг роятся удивительно учтивые врачи, надевают на него маску, заставляя подышать наркозом, и Клинт беспамятно отключается.  
В себя он приходит зашитый, перебинтованный, в капельницах. Уже ночью.  
В его палате сидит Фил Коулсон, и на его плечи наброшен белый халат. Он всё в той же запачканной кровью рубашке, и вид у него какой-то не в меру участливый.  
— Поздравляю, мистер Бартон. Вы пришли в себя.  
— Не с чем поздравлять, — Клинт выдирает капельницу из руки и садится. Голова кружится.  
Ещё он удивлённо понимает, что слышит, ощупывает уши и находит там новые, современные аппараты.  
— Где мой старый слуховой аппарат?  
— Он сломан.  
— Мне его подарил брат. Где он?  
— Он в ваших вещах, мистер Бартон. Не волнуйтесь. Я полагаю, что всё самое плохое на сегодня уже случилось. Нам нужно поговорить.  
— О Наташе?  
— Девушку, которую они забрали, звали Наташа?  
Клинт вдруг понимает, взглянув на лицо Коулсона: его участие не фальшивое. Это сквозит в мимике, в выражении внимательных грустных глаз. Когда дядя Иван, который с первого взгляда доверия не внушал, выслушивал чужую беду, он выглядел так же.  
— Наташа. Наталья Романова. Она родилась в России.  
— Вы хорошо её знали?  
— Мы познакомились, когда мне было восемь с половиной, а ей семь.  
— А сейчас вам сколько? Крепкий алкоголь уже продают?  
— Да.  
— Врёте, мистер Бартон?  
— Про возраст вру, но крепкий алкоголь продают.  
Клинт трёт виски, украдкой разглядывая Коулсона, интуицией глухого циркача нащупывая границы, в которых ему можно доверять. Больше всего смущают маленькие круглые запонки с комиксной символикой.  
— Она была самым близким моим человеком. Можно сказать, невестой. Мы работали на арене вместе. С детства.  
— Нам нужно понять, почему Наталья их заинтересовала. Расскажите о ней, мистер Бартон. О её навыках, интеллекте.  
Клинт задумывается на несколько минут, собирая в тяжёлой от драки и наркоза голове нужную Коулсону информацию.  
— Наташа сирота. Родители умерли, опекун недавно тоже. Навыки... Акробатика, эквилибристика, танцы, актёрское ремесло — это её профиль. Знает русский и английский очень хорошо, любит читать. Ещё знает американский язык жестов. Немножко умеет стрелять и метать ножи, учил на досуге. И ещё немного драться, для самозащиты. Красивым девушкам тяжело живётся. Водит мотоцикл, очень уверенно. Вынослива физически, редко болеет. Наверное, вас интересует это?  
Коулсон явно не рад, но информацию скрупулёзно конспектирует.  
— Да. Спасибо.  
— Кто её забрал?  
— Вот это мы и пытаемся понять, мистер Бартон. Ваша Наталья — уже седьмая известная жертва серии похищений.  
— Тогда должно быть что-то общее, — Клинт говорит это без задней мысли, прощупывая свои рёбра.  
— И оно есть. Пропадают молодые девушки с хорошей физической подготовкой, русские или прекрасно знающие русский язык. Я так думаю, что вы и сами заметили русский след в этом деле, но дальше мы не продвинулись. Сегодня не успели совсем немного. Простите нас.  
— Кто это — мы?  
— Шестая Интегрированная...  
Голова Клинта взрывается моментально, да так, что это видно по выражению лица.  
— Щ.И.Т., — поправляется Коулсон. — Так проще.  
— Вы — какие-то следователи? Я о вас не слышал. Хотя... Хорошо, я о многом не слышал.  
— Не совсем.  
— Что-то секретное?  
Клинт открывает тумбочку в поисках своих вещей. Шарит в ней. Достаёт изуродованную одежду и останки слухового аппарата. Находит в куртке коробочку с серебряной стрелой и некрасиво морщится. Фил тактично отводит глаза.  
— Можно и так сказать.  
— Тогда какого чёрта вы, мистер Коулсон, рассказываете об этом первому встречному? Я просто цирковой мальчишка. Узнали, что хотели, почему не прощаетесь?  
— Камеры на стоянке, мистер Бартон. Я изъял запись на всякий случай. В нашей практике вы — первый, кто смог оказать сопротивление этим людям.  
— Не смог.  
Клинт отвернулся, делая вид, что разглядывает простреленные окровавленные джинсы.  
— Достать вам чистую одежду?  
— Мне всё равно. Почему вы меня не арестуете? Я убил его.  
— Это была защита. Все, кто видел или увидит эту запись, согласны с этим.  
— Я могу идти?  
В голосе Клинта звучит недоверие. Он тщательно ищет подвох, но так и не находит.  
— Можете, — миролюбиво отвечает Фил. — Если мы разыщем Наталью, мы вам сообщим.  
Клинт замирает.  
Почему-то на него угрюмо наплывают тучами воспоминания о месяце, проведённом в больнице после падения. Это был единственный раз, когда он лишился чего-то важного и сразу же столкнулся с тягучей, мерзкой неизвестностью. Предвкушение бездействия колет под перебинтованным ребром хуже ножа.  
И Клинт поворачивается к Коулсону, чувствуя себя до трясучки нелепо и отчаянно.  
— Завербуйте меня, — вдруг решительно и нагло говорит он. — Наймите. Как это у вас там называется. Я буду работать на вас. Я тоже хочу её искать. Хочу быть полезным. В цирке я сойду с ума. Повешусь на первой попавшейся уздечке или сигану из-под купола на манеж. Я многое могу.  
— Что же, мистер Бартон?  
— Я акробат и эквилибрист. Гимнаст. Танцор. Всё то же самое, что и Наташа. Английский, русский, американский язык жестов. Идеальное зрение. Ещё я умею драться, фехтовать, метать ножи и стрелять. Я отличный стрелок.  
— Из чего стреляете?  
— Из лука.  
— Очень...необычное умение.  
Коулсон явно теряется, и Клинт поспешно добавляет:  
— Наверняка научусь и из всего остального. Главное, я очень меткий.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Я умею ездить на мотоцикле.  
— Многие умеют.  
— По стенам тоже многие умеют?  
Коулсон теряется снова. Клинт от отчаяния и вдохновения не может замолчать. Он понимает, что Коулсон видит перед собой какого-то жилистого мальчишку в бинтах и больничной пижаме, которого несколько часов назад подобрал в мусорном баке, но Клинт уверен, что не сможет вернуться в цирк, а уйти с Филом — единственная возможность отыскать Наташу.  
— Ещё я очень живучий и мне иногда везёт. Русский ведь хотел пристрелить меня, но пистолет дал осечку.  
— Мистер Бартон, вы ведь инвалид...первой или второй группы?  
— Какая разница?  
— Вы ничего не слышите без аппаратов.  
— Умею читать по губам. С моим зрением это очень удобно.  
Фил вздыхает. Шуршит в папке и суёт Клинту лист бумаги и многобуквенную подшивку документов.  
— Ознакомьтесь, мистер Бартон, образец заявления там есть. Про возраст соврите так же легко, как мне. Утром я вернусь. С чистой одеждой. Ваша палата охраняется. Внизу тоже. Не вздумайте сбежать, а то вы, как я погляжу, человек наглый и непредсказуемый.  
Коулсон улыбается Клинту и выходит из палаты. Бартон провожает его взглядом, не в силах оценить всю судьбоносность происходящего.  
Клинту уже ничто не важно.  
Если он не найдёт Наташу, не вернёт её любой ценой — то может считать, что умер в том мусорном баке.

***

В больнице Клинта хотят задержать надолго, и поэтому однажды ночью он всё же покидает свою палату по трубе, воспользовавшись тем, что Коулсон ослабил присмотр. Бартон точно помнит, что его цирк скоро должен уехать из Брокен-Арроу, а в трейлере осталось много важных для него вещей.  
И его оружие, упоминание о котором вызывает у Коулсона вежливые нервные смешки.  
Шапито уже начинают разбирать — это первое, что бросается в глаза Клинту, когда он под покровом ночи пробирается на стоянку цирка. Как тогда, в самый первый день, в Уэверли. Но посидеть на дорожку времени нет. Клинт открывает свой трейлер, переступает порожек — и несколько минут стоит, как поражённый громом, посреди него.  
Здесь не изменилось ничего с того дня, как украли Наташу. Даже одеяло всё ещё скомкано так же, как в последний раз, когда они проснулись вместе.  
— Крайний, — упрямо поправляет себя Клинт вслух, сжимая кулаки, вспоминая суеверие дяди Ивана. Дурацкое, неблагозвучное, но сейчас очень хочется уцепиться за что-то знакомое и проверенное.  
Клинт собирает всё-всё в трейлере: свои старые вещи он кидает в коробку для Фрэнсиса, на вырост, вещи Наташи аккуратно складывает в другую коробку, реквизит — в третью. У него оказывается не так много бытовых мелочей, одежды и обуви, а ещё лук, стрелы, колчан, набор метательных ножей и две книги. Учебник жестового языка и «Три толстяка». Ещё он забирает с собой музыкальную шкатулку с балериной. Мало ли, где будет цирк, когда он найдёт Наташу, а она дорожит маминой шкатулкой.  
Как скрипит дверь, Клинт не слышит.  
— Ты вернулся?  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Мэри долгим взглядом, подбирая слова.  
— Гимнаст Тибул не котёнок, его не утопишь... Если что, меня тут не было. Я пришёл за вещами.  
Она присаживается на корточки, разглядывая Клинта. Новые слуховые аппараты, следы ссадин на лице, шрам на брови, параллельный старому, первому, полученному в драке с техником.  
— Это были те люди?  
Клинт кивает, сдержанно и твёрдо.  
— И я их найду.  
— Уходишь с мистером Коулсоном?  
— Он был здесь?  
— Был. Расспрашивал про Наташу, про обстоятельства смерти Ивана, про тебя. Сказал нам, что её украли. Что ты жив и в больнице.  
— Да. Я ухожу с ним.  
— Мечник очень расстроится, — вздыхает Мэри, но явно не собирается держать Клинта и уговаривать остаться.  
Она, наверное, одна из немногих, кто понимает, почему Бартон не может поступить иначе. Мэри ласково ерошит светлые волосы Клинта, смотрит на него почти с материнской нежностью. Он неловко поводит плечами и кивает на коробки.  
— Заберёшь? Там кое-что Фрэнсису на вырост, реквизит и Наташины вещи. Их, наверное, надо сохранить.  
Мэри, кажется, не очень верит, что они пригодятся, но кивает с доброй улыбкой.  
— Забери мотоцикл Ивана, — говорит она вдруг. — Жалко, что он пылится просто так. Он бы тебе его, наверное, и сам отдал.  
Уходя, Клинт ловит себя на странной мысли. Он не ждал, возвращаясь сюда в последний раз, что кто-то будет его провожать, но ему вслед смотрела Мэри. Цирковые были не просто труппой, цирковые были его семьёй, и даже после всех потерь у Клинта ещё оставались дорогие люди, переживавшие за него, сделавшие его таким, каким он стал.  
Мотоцикл Романова уже ждёт за оградой стоянки.  
— Эй, — вдруг окликает Мэри.  
Клинт оборачивается, замедляет шаг, продолжая идти спиной вперёд.  
— Помнишь наш номер? Где влюблённых ждало множество преград, но потом всё хорошо заканчивалось? — Мэри улыбается ему. — Пусть так и будет. Ты ведь пройдёшь за ней по любому канату. Ты умеешь ходить над пропастью, Клинт. Ты справишься.  
И Мэри показывает ему жестами два самых важных, самых ободряющих слова, которые некому сказать, если рядом нет Наташи.  
«Верю», — очень выразительно показывает Клинт, смутно догадываясь, что Мэри понимала многие разговоры. Может, даже тот, когда Наташа запретила ему идти по канату.  
Он так и минует верёвочку с треугольными флажками и лишь потом разворачивается к Мэри спиной. Садится на мотоцикл — и уезжает прочь от «Карнавала необычных людей Карсона», оставляя его позади и смутно думая, что никогда не вернётся.  
Как Барни.  
Вездесущий Коулсон уже ждёт его у больницы, когда Клинт подъезжает туда. Он даже не успевает толком поставить ногу на землю, когда слышит голос Фила.  
— С выпиской, мистер Бартон!  
— Меня выписали?  
— Какой смысл оставлять в больнице человека, который уже держится в седле?  
Фил подходит к нему. Вручает связку ключей и визитку.  
— Что это?  
— Адрес вашей новой работы и ключи от вашей съёмной квартиры, мистер Бартон.  
— Клинт.  
— Простите?  
Бартон устало смотрит на Коулсона сверху вниз.  
— Не называйте меня «мистер». Я чувствую себя странно, когда ко мне так официально обращается человек с запонками в виде щита Капитана Америки.  
— Вы знаете Капитана Америку?  
— Угу. Лично. В десять лет комиксы почитывал. Так что называйте меня просто Клинт.  
— Фил, — Коулсон улыбается своей вежливой приятной улыбкой и подаёт ему руку. — Жду вас завтра на работе ровно в десять.

***

Фил Коулсон, милый и безобидный на вид Фил, муштрует Клинта целый год.  
Он гоняет его на курсы боевых искусств, на стрельбища, добивается того, что Клинт может собрать и разобрать любой оружие с закрытыми глазами, учит пользоваться шпионскими средствами. На это Бартон не жалуется — такая подготовка мало чем отличается от цирковых тренировок. Куда меньше ему нравится то, что Фил постоянно заставляет его штудировать всё подряд, от классической литературы до энциклопедий, оправдывая это необходимостью расширения кругозора во всех направлениях.  
Ещё Клинт не может ему простить то, что первое заявление с просьбой принять его на подготовку Фил вернул, аккуратно подчеркнув красной ручкой шестнадцать ошибок, и спросил, сколько классов окончил Бартон.  
Ответ ему не понравился.  
Свободное время Клинт проводит дома. Щ.И.Т снял ему квартиру, хотя это, пожалуй, было громким определением. Старый дом с ржавыми пожарными лестницами, кирпичные стены без отделки, минимум мебели и техники. Клинт не привык к чему-то кроме циркового трейлера, поэтому в квартире он толком не обустраивается. Так и живёт с вечным ощущением лишнего пространства вокруг, свалив вещи в угол, используя преимущественно диван и холодильник. Зато он как-то нечаянно знакомится со всеми соседями, которые привязываются к нему, несмотря ни на что. Ни на подозрительный внешний вид вечно забинтованного парня, ни на то, что в особенно тоскливый вечер он может громко включить безнадёжную русскую музыку, а потом забыться, лечь и снять слуховой аппарат.  
Жить в городе, на одном месте — странно. К этому тяжелее всего привыкнуть, и в первые месяцы Клинт много гуляет в одиночестве, подкармливая собак и птиц — тоже почти рефлекторно. А ещё всё это время он высматривает в толпе с глупой надеждой двоих рыжих зеленоглазых людей. Парня чуть постарше себя и девушку.  
Но, конечно же, не встречает их.  
Дни сливаются в месяцы, месяцы — в годы, и Клинт снова теряет им счёт. Однажды он с удивлением замечает, что из зеркала в ванной на него смотрит не всклокоченный субтильный парнишка-акробат, а хмурый широкоплечий мужик, которого бесполезно брить начисто и обклеивать пластырями.  
К тому моменту Клинт уже является полноценным сотрудником организации Щ.И.Т и выезжает на задания. Поначалу его все называют «агент Бартон», но после нескольких удачных снайперских операций и сдержанной шутки о прошлом Клинта снова нагоняет псевдоним «Соколиный Глаз» и приклеивается намертво в качестве клички.  
Фил не привлекает его к делу о похищениях официально, поскольку Клинт проходит по нему как свидетель и заинтересован лично. Но Бартон знает все новости. Точнее, отсутствие новостей. Агенты раскопали информацию о двенадцати похищениях, но из-за слов Мэри о попытке выкупить Наташу количество пропавших девушек трудно представить. Коулсон работает неустанно, колесит по миру, но толку с того немного. Клинт предлагает ему свою помощь, но Фил отказывается. Говорит, что в непредвиденной ситуации Бартон может повести себя непредсказуемо и слишком эмоционально.  
И Клинт, скрепя сердце, продолжает делать то, что уже давно перестало вызывать эмоции. Брать на прицел. Жать на курок. Не жалеть.  
Он убивает людей с мыслью, что каждая его цель — такая же дрянь, как те русские, что забрали его Суок.  
***

В больнице Клинта хотят задержать надолго, и поэтому однажды ночью он всё же покидает свою палату по трубе, воспользовавшись тем, что Коулсон ослабил присмотр. Бартон точно помнит, что его цирк скоро должен уехать из Брокен-Арроу, а в трейлере осталось много важных для него вещей.  
И его оружие, упоминание о котором вызывает у Коулсона вежливые нервные смешки.  
Шапито уже начинают разбирать — это первое, что бросается в глаза Клинту, когда он под покровом ночи пробирается на стоянку цирка. Как тогда, в самый первый день, в Уэверли. Но посидеть на дорожку времени нет. Клинт открывает свой трейлер, переступает порожек — и несколько минут стоит, как поражённый громом, посреди него.  
Здесь не изменилось ничего с того дня, как украли Наташу. Даже одеяло всё ещё скомкано так же, как в последний раз, когда они проснулись вместе.  
— Крайний, — упрямо поправляет себя Клинт вслух, сжимая кулаки, вспоминая суеверие дяди Ивана. Дурацкое, неблагозвучное, но сейчас очень хочется уцепиться за что-то знакомое и проверенное.  
Клинт собирает всё-всё в трейлере: свои старые вещи он кидает в коробку для Фрэнсиса, на вырост, вещи Наташи аккуратно складывает в другую коробку, реквизит — в третью. У него оказывается не так много бытовых мелочей, одежды и обуви, а ещё лук, стрелы, колчан, набор метательных ножей и две книги. Учебник жестового языка и «Три толстяка». Ещё он забирает с собой музыкальную шкатулку с балериной. Мало ли, где будет цирк, когда он найдёт Наташу, а она дорожит маминой шкатулкой.  
Как скрипит дверь, Клинт не слышит.  
— Ты вернулся?  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Мэри долгим взглядом, подбирая слова.  
— Гимнаст Тибул не котёнок, его не утопишь... Если что, меня тут не было. Я пришёл за вещами.  
Она присаживается на корточки, разглядывая Клинта. Новые слуховые аппараты, следы ссадин на лице, шрам на брови, параллельный старому, первому, полученному в драке с техником.  
— Это были те люди?  
Клинт кивает, сдержанно и твёрдо.  
— И я их найду.  
— Уходишь с мистером Коулсоном?  
— Он был здесь?  
— Был. Расспрашивал про Наташу, про обстоятельства смерти Ивана, про тебя. Сказал нам, что её украли. Что ты жив и в больнице.  
— Да. Я ухожу с ним.  
— Мечник очень расстроится, — вздыхает Мэри, но явно не собирается держать Клинта и уговаривать остаться.  
Она, наверное, одна из немногих, кто понимает, почему Бартон не может поступить иначе. Мэри ласково ерошит светлые волосы Клинта, смотрит на него почти с материнской нежностью. Он неловко поводит плечами и кивает на коробки.  
— Заберёшь? Там кое-что Фрэнсису на вырост, реквизит и Наташины вещи. Их, наверное, надо сохранить.  
Мэри, кажется, не очень верит, что они пригодятся, но кивает с доброй улыбкой.  
— Забери мотоцикл Ивана, — говорит она вдруг. — Жалко, что он пылится просто так. Он бы тебе его, наверное, и сам отдал.  
Уходя, Клинт ловит себя на странной мысли. Он не ждал, возвращаясь сюда в последний раз, что кто-то будет его провожать, но ему вслед смотрела Мэри. Цирковые были не просто труппой, цирковые были его семьёй, и даже после всех потерь у Клинта ещё оставались дорогие люди, переживавшие за него, сделавшие его таким, каким он стал.  
Мотоцикл Романова уже ждёт за оградой стоянки.  
— Эй, — вдруг окликает Мэри.  
Клинт оборачивается, замедляет шаг, продолжая идти спиной вперёд.  
— Помнишь наш номер? Где влюблённых ждало множество преград, но потом всё хорошо заканчивалось? — Мэри улыбается ему. — Пусть так и будет. Ты ведь пройдёшь за ней по любому канату. Ты умеешь ходить над пропастью, Клинт. Ты справишься.  
И Мэри показывает ему жестами два самых важных, самых ободряющих слова, которые некому сказать, если рядом нет Наташи.  
«Верю», — очень выразительно показывает Клинт, смутно догадываясь, что Мэри понимала многие разговоры. Может, даже тот, когда Наташа запретила ему идти по канату.  
Он так и минует верёвочку с треугольными флажками и лишь потом разворачивается к Мэри спиной. Садится на мотоцикл — и уезжает прочь от «Карнавала необычных людей Карсона», оставляя его позади и смутно думая, что никогда не вернётся.  
Как Барни.  
Вездесущий Коулсон уже ждёт его у больницы, когда Клинт подъезжает туда. Он даже не успевает толком поставить ногу на землю, когда слышит голос Фила.  
— С выпиской, мистер Бартон!  
— Меня выписали?  
— Какой смысл оставлять в больнице человека, который уже держится в седле?  
Фил подходит к нему. Вручает связку ключей и визитку.  
— Что это?  
— Адрес вашей новой работы и ключи от вашей съёмной квартиры, мистер Бартон.  
— Клинт.  
— Простите?  
Бартон устало смотрит на Коулсона сверху вниз.  
— Не называйте меня «мистер». Я чувствую себя странно, когда ко мне так официально обращается человек с запонками в виде щита Капитана Америки.  
— Вы знаете Капитана Америку?  
— Угу. Лично. В десять лет комиксы почитывал. Так что называйте меня просто Клинт.  
— Фил, — Коулсон улыбается своей вежливой приятной улыбкой и подаёт ему руку. — Жду вас завтра на работе ровно в десять.

***

Фил Коулсон, милый и безобидный на вид Фил, муштрует Клинта целый год.  
Он гоняет его на курсы боевых искусств, на стрельбища, добивается того, что Клинт может собрать и разобрать любой оружие с закрытыми глазами, учит пользоваться шпионскими средствами. На это Бартон не жалуется — такая подготовка мало чем отличается от цирковых тренировок. Куда меньше ему нравится то, что Фил постоянно заставляет его штудировать всё подряд, от классической литературы до энциклопедий, оправдывая это необходимостью расширения кругозора во всех направлениях.  
Ещё Клинт не может ему простить то, что первое заявление с просьбой принять его на подготовку Фил вернул, аккуратно подчеркнув красной ручкой шестнадцать ошибок, и спросил, сколько классов окончил Бартон.  
Ответ ему не понравился.  
Свободное время Клинт проводит дома. Щ.И.Т снял ему квартиру, хотя это, пожалуй, было громким определением. Старый дом с ржавыми пожарными лестницами, кирпичные стены без отделки, минимум мебели и техники. Клинт не привык к чему-то кроме циркового трейлера, поэтому в квартире он толком не обустраивается. Так и живёт с вечным ощущением лишнего пространства вокруг, свалив вещи в угол, используя преимущественно диван и холодильник. Зато он как-то нечаянно знакомится со всеми соседями, которые привязываются к нему, несмотря ни на что. Ни на подозрительный внешний вид вечно забинтованного парня, ни на то, что в особенно тоскливый вечер он может громко включить безнадёжную русскую музыку, а потом забыться, лечь и снять слуховой аппарат.  
Жить в городе, на одном месте — странно. К этому тяжелее всего привыкнуть, и в первые месяцы Клинт много гуляет в одиночестве, подкармливая собак и птиц — тоже почти рефлекторно. А ещё всё это время он высматривает в толпе с глупой надеждой двоих рыжих зеленоглазых людей. Парня чуть постарше себя и девушку.  
Но, конечно же, не встречает их.  
Дни сливаются в месяцы, месяцы — в годы, и Клинт снова теряет им счёт. Однажды он с удивлением замечает, что из зеркала в ванной на него смотрит не всклокоченный субтильный парнишка-акробат, а хмурый широкоплечий мужик, которого бесполезно брить начисто и обклеивать пластырями.  
К тому моменту Клинт уже является полноценным сотрудником организации Щ.И.Т и выезжает на задания. Поначалу его все называют «агент Бартон», но после нескольких удачных снайперских операций и сдержанной шутки о прошлом Клинта снова нагоняет псевдоним «Соколиный Глаз» и приклеивается намертво в качестве клички.  
Фил не привлекает его к делу о похищениях официально, поскольку Клинт проходит по нему как свидетель и заинтересован лично. Но Бартон знает все новости. Точнее, отсутствие новостей. Агенты раскопали информацию о двенадцати похищениях, но из-за слов Мэри о попытке выкупить Наташу количество пропавших девушек трудно представить. Коулсон работает неустанно, колесит по миру, но толку с того немного. Клинт предлагает ему свою помощь, но Фил отказывается. Говорит, что в непредвиденной ситуации Бартон может повести себя непредсказуемо и слишком эмоционально.  
И Клинт, скрепя сердце, продолжает делать то, что уже давно перестало вызывать эмоции. Брать на прицел. Жать на курок. Не жалеть.  
Он убивает людей с мыслью, что каждая его цель — такая же дрянь, как те русские, что забрали его Суок.  
***

В больнице Клинта хотят задержать надолго, и поэтому однажды ночью он всё же покидает свою палату по трубе, воспользовавшись тем, что Коулсон ослабил присмотр. Бартон точно помнит, что его цирк скоро должен уехать из Брокен-Арроу, а в трейлере осталось много важных для него вещей.

И его оружие, упоминание о котором вызывает у Коулсона вежливые нервные смешки.

Шапито уже начинают разбирать — это первое, что бросается в глаза Клинту, когда он под покровом ночи пробирается на стоянку цирка. Как тогда, в самый первый день, в Уэверли. Но посидеть на дорожку времени нет. Клинт открывает свой трейлер, переступает порожек — и несколько минут стоит, как поражённый громом, посреди него.

Здесь не изменилось ничего с того дня, как украли Наташу. Даже одеяло всё ещё скомкано так же, как в последний раз, когда они проснулись вместе.

— Крайний, — упрямо поправляет себя Клинт вслух, сжимая кулаки, вспоминая суеверие дяди Ивана. Дурацкое, неблагозвучное, но сейчас очень хочется уцепиться за что-то знакомое и проверенное.

Клинт собирает всё-всё в трейлере: свои старые вещи он кидает в коробку для Фрэнсиса, на вырост, вещи Наташи аккуратно складывает в другую коробку, реквизит — в третью. У него оказывается не так много бытовых мелочей, одежды и обуви, а ещё лук, стрелы, колчан, набор метательных ножей и две книги. Учебник жестового языка и «Три толстяка». Ещё он забирает с собой музыкальную шкатулку с балериной. Мало ли, где будет цирк, когда он найдёт Наташу, а она дорожит маминой шкатулкой.

Как скрипит дверь, Клинт не слышит.

— Ты вернулся?

Он поднимает голову и смотрит на Мэри долгим взглядом, подбирая слова.

— Гимнаст Тибул не котёнок, его не утопишь... Если что, меня тут не было. Я пришёл за вещами.

Она присаживается на корточки, разглядывая Клинта. Новые слуховые аппараты, следы ссадин на лице, шрам на брови, параллельный старому, первому, полученному в драке с техником.

— Это были те люди?

Клинт кивает, сдержанно и твёрдо.

— И я их найду. 

— Уходишь с мистером Коулсоном?

— Он был здесь?

— Был. Расспрашивал про Наташу, про обстоятельства смерти Ивана, про тебя. Сказал нам, что её украли. Что ты жив и в больнице.

— Да. Я ухожу с ним.

— Мечник очень расстроится, — вздыхает Мэри, но явно не собирается держать Клинта и уговаривать остаться.

Она, наверное, одна из немногих, кто понимает, почему Бартон не может поступить иначе. Мэри ласково ерошит светлые волосы Клинта, смотрит на него почти с материнской нежностью. Он неловко поводит плечами и кивает на коробки.

— Заберёшь? Там кое-что Фрэнсису на вырост, реквизит и Наташины вещи. Их, наверное, надо сохранить.

Мэри, кажется, не очень верит, что они пригодятся, но кивает с доброй улыбкой.

— Забери мотоцикл Ивана, — говорит она вдруг. — Жалко, что он пылится просто так. Он бы тебе его, наверное, и сам отдал.

Уходя, Клинт ловит себя на странной мысли. Он не ждал, возвращаясь сюда в последний раз, что кто-то будет его провожать, но ему вслед смотрела Мэри. Цирковые были не просто труппой, цирковые были его семьёй, и даже после всех потерь у Клинта ещё оставались дорогие люди, переживавшие за него, сделавшие его таким, каким он стал.

Мотоцикл Романова уже ждёт за оградой стоянки.

— Эй, — вдруг окликает Мэри.

Клинт оборачивается, замедляет шаг, продолжая идти спиной вперёд.

— Помнишь наш номер? Где влюблённых ждало множество преград, но потом всё хорошо заканчивалось? — Мэри улыбается ему. — Пусть так и будет. Ты ведь пройдёшь за ней по любому канату. Ты умеешь ходить над пропастью, Клинт. Ты справишься.

И Мэри показывает ему жестами два самых важных, самых ободряющих слова, которые некому сказать, если рядом нет Наташи.

«Верю», — очень выразительно показывает Клинт, смутно догадываясь, что Мэри понимала многие разговоры. Может, даже тот, когда Наташа запретила ему идти по канату.

Он так и минует верёвочку с треугольными флажками и лишь потом разворачивается к Мэри спиной. Садится на мотоцикл — и уезжает прочь от «Карнавала необычных людей Карсона», оставляя его позади и смутно думая, что никогда не вернётся. 

Как Барни.

Вездесущий Коулсон уже ждёт его у больницы, когда Клинт подъезжает туда. Он даже не успевает толком поставить ногу на землю, когда слышит голос Фила.

— С выпиской, мистер Бартон!

— Меня выписали?

— Какой смысл оставлять в больнице человека, который уже держится в седле?

Фил подходит к нему. Вручает связку ключей и визитку.

— Что это?

— Адрес вашей новой работы и ключи от вашей съёмной квартиры, мистер Бартон. 

— Клинт.

— Простите?

Бартон устало смотрит на Коулсона сверху вниз.

— Не называйте меня «мистер». Я чувствую себя странно, когда ко мне так официально обращается человек с запонками в виде щита Капитана Америки.

— Вы знаете Капитана Америку?

— Угу. Лично. В десять лет комиксы почитывал. Так что называйте меня просто Клинт.

— Фил, — Коулсон улыбается своей вежливой приятной улыбкой и подаёт ему руку. — Жду вас завтра на работе ровно в десять.

***

Фил Коулсон, милый и безобидный на вид Фил, муштрует Клинта целый год.

Он гоняет его на курсы боевых искусств, на стрельбища, добивается того, что Клинт может собрать и разобрать любое оружие с закрытыми глазами, учит пользоваться шпионскими средствами. На это Бартон не жалуется — такая подготовка мало чем отличается от цирковых тренировок. Куда меньше ему нравится то, что Фил постоянно заставляет его штудировать всё подряд, от классической литературы до энциклопедий, оправдывая это необходимостью расширения кругозора во всех направлениях. 

Ещё Клинт не может ему простить то, что первое заявление с просьбой принять его на подготовку Фил вернул, аккуратно подчеркнув красной ручкой шестнадцать ошибок, и спросил, сколько классов окончил Бартон.  
Ответ ему не понравился.

Свободное время Клинт проводит дома. Щ.И.Т снял ему квартиру, хотя это, пожалуй, было громким определением. Старый дом с ржавыми пожарными лестницами, кирпичные стены без отделки, минимум мебели и техники. Клинт не привык к чему-то кроме циркового трейлера, поэтому в квартире он толком не обустраивается. Так и живёт с вечным ощущением лишнего пространства вокруг, свалив вещи в угол, используя преимущественно диван и холодильник. Зато он как-то нечаянно знакомится со всеми соседями, которые привязываются к нему, несмотря ни на что. Ни на подозрительный внешний вид вечно забинтованного парня, ни на то, что в особенно тоскливый вечер он может громко включить безнадёжную русскую музыку, а потом забыться, лечь и снять слуховой аппарат.

Жить в городе, на одном месте — странно. К этому тяжелее всего привыкнуть, и в первые месяцы Клинт много гуляет в одиночестве, подкармливая собак и птиц — тоже почти рефлекторно. А ещё всё это время он высматривает в толпе с глупой надеждой двоих рыжих зеленоглазых людей. Парня чуть постарше себя и девушку.

Но, конечно же, не встречает их.

Дни сливаются в месяцы, месяцы — в годы, и Клинт снова теряет им счёт. Однажды он с удивлением замечает, что из зеркала в ванной на него смотрит не всклокоченный субтильный парнишка-акробат, а хмурый широкоплечий мужик, которого бесполезно брить начисто и обклеивать пластырями.

К тому моменту Клинт уже является полноценным сотрудником организации Щ.И.Т и выезжает на задания. Поначалу его все называют «агент Бартон», но после нескольких удачных снайперских операций и сдержанной шутки о прошлом Клинта снова нагоняет псевдоним «Соколиный Глаз» и приклеивается намертво в качестве клички.

Фил не привлекает его к делу о похищениях официально, поскольку Клинт проходит по нему как свидетель и заинтересован лично. Но Бартон знает все новости. Точнее, отсутствие новостей. Агенты раскопали информацию о двенадцати похищениях, но из-за слов Мэри о попытке выкупить Наташу количество пропавших девушек трудно представить. Коулсон работает неустанно, колесит по миру, но толку с того немного. Клинт предлагает ему свою помощь, но Фил отказывается. Говорит, что в непредвиденной ситуации Бартон может повести себя непредсказуемо и слишком эмоционально.

И Клинт, скрепя сердце, продолжает делать то, что уже давно перестало вызывать эмоции. Брать на прицел. Жать на курок. Не жалеть.

Он убивает людей с мыслью, что каждая его цель — такая же дрянь, как те русские, что забрали его Суок.

***

С огнестрельным оружием у Клинта прекрасное взаимопонимание. Но он упорно твердит Филу, что управляется с луком лучше. Отработанные в цирке трюки действительно могут помочь, и Коулсон с этим неизменно соглашается, но напоминает, что стрела — недостаточно грозное оружие.  
Но однажды Фил вызывает агента Бартона к себе и встречает его в кабинете с таким видом, будто Рождество пришло прямо сейчас, посреди апреля.  
— У нас для тебя подарок. Опробуй, — с довольной улыбкой говорит Коулсон и кладёт на стол небольшой чёрный футляр.  
Клинт открывает его — и видит наконечники стрел. Самые разные. Явно с сюрпризами. Он осторожно разглядывает их по очереди, крутит в пальцах, любуясь игрой холодного света ламп на гранях.  
— Научный резерв постарался?  
— Нет, это конфискат.  
— Странный конфискат. Откуда?  
— Да взяли одного наёмника в Мексике. Работал на организованную преступную группировку. Я думал, ты у меня один такой циркач с луком.  
Клинт осторожно кладёт сверкающий наконечник в футляр, на место. Отодвигает чёрную коробку от себя, опирается локтями на стол и пристально смотрит на Фила. Сердце отчего-то начинает стучать часто-часто.  
— Циркач с луком? Кто он?  
— Имени не говорит, как его не расспрашивай. Называет себя Трикшот. У нас на него мало данных, до сих пор, хоть мы уже и отправили его по месту постоянной пожизненной тюремной прописки.  
— Но хоть что-то известно? — Клинт чувствует, как нервно напрягаются плечи.  
— Сейчас, — Фил копается в папках на столе. — Всё, что мы узнали достоверно из разных источников — служил в армии по контракту, после боевых действий не смог вернуться к нормальной жизни и полностью реабилитироваться. Навыки — фехтование, метание ножей, стрельба, по слухам, обучался этому в бродячем цирке. О, да он родом из Уэверли, как и ты. В Уэверли все умеют стрелять из лука?  
В повисшей тишине Фил откладывает тонкую папку.  
— Клинт, почему ты так на меня смотришь? — Коулсон спрашивает это очень тихо, почти испуганно.  
Лучшее оружие в разговоре, который заставляет перестать дышать — сарказм.  
— Я смотрю не на тебя, — меланхолично сообщает Клинт. — На твой галстук.  
— Он винтажный. Я купил его на аукционе.  
— Он ужасный. На нём опять Капитан Америка. А этот стрелок случайно не рыжий?  
— С проседью. А откуда ты знаешь?  
— А у нас в Уэверли был стрелковый клуб для детей от двух до пяти. Я могу его увидеть?  
— У тебя не тот уровень секретности.  
— Кстати, какой он у меня сейчас?  
— Третий.  
— А надо?  
— Восьмой.  
Клинт поднимается молча, защёлкивая футляр. Внутри у него всё дрожит.  
— Оставь по одному каждого вида, напиши отчёт, — торопливо просит Фил. — По каждому типу. Для наших изобретателей. С этим уже можно будет работать. Сделают тебе твоё уникальное снаряжение.  
Уже в дверях Клинт оборачивается с непроницаемым лицом.  
— А что надо сделать, чтобы получить восьмой уровень?  
— Продать душу Щ.И.Т.у, — почти серьёзно отвечает Фил.  
— А у тебя...  
— Десятый.  
Фыркнув, Клинт выходит за дверь. Идёт по коридору молча.  
В лифте он ловит себя на мысли, что прижимает футляр с наконечниками к груди.  
Ему восемь с половиной. Старший брат Барни только что сделал ему подарок. Очередной подарок, определяющий дальнейшую судьбу.  
Клинт смотрит в зеркало, пока пустой лифт отсчитывает этажи. Заглядывает себе в глаза, пытаясь понять — не то же самое ли у них выражение, что у глаз брата. Пытается представить, как Барни убивал людей. Не за идею. За деньги. Не может этого понять.  
Зато понимает с леденящим душу незнакомым чувством, что это он, Клинт, сломал судьбу своего старшего брата. Всё могло бы быть иначе, не избей Клинт циркового техника из-за Наташи, не мечтай он в детстве стать как Мечник, не сорвись он в тот чёртов вечер. Или в любой другой — может, все те три недели Бартон-младший ходил с незакреплённой лонжей, просто не знал об этом, потому что не оступался.  
И как так вышло, что оступился он, а сорвался Барни?  
Лифт открывается с коротким звоном, и Клинт выходит из него, из здания, садится на мотоцикл. Почему-то вместо полигона он едет в этот день домой, где напивается до бесчувственной спячки.  
С утра он навсегда перестаёт искать в толпе Барни.

***

— Я нашёл, — торжественно объявляет Фил, как только открывается дверь, и протягивает Клинту тонкую чёрную папку.  
Бартон сонно моргает, глядя на него и поправляя слуховой аппарат на одном ухе. Он не понимает, как можно так часто быть радостным, и не может сразу осознать, что именно нашёл Фил и почему он в тёмных очках.  
— Фил, два часа ночи. Я надеюсь, это не раритетный выпуск комикса, который ты пришёл обмыть.  
— У меня только что кончился рабочий день, — невозмутимо пожимает плечами Фил. Наклоняется, собираясь разуться — и передумывает, оглядываясь в пыльной и пустой неуютной квартире. Клинт пытается проснуться, открыв папку на первой странице, и три минуты читает первую строчку.  
— Проект «Красная Комната»?  
— У тебя есть что-нибудь выпить?  
Клинт тащится к холодильнику, удивляясь, что правильный прилизанный Фил просит у него выпить в два часа ночи. Достаёт две бутылки сидра с бузиной. Клинт сам не помнит, почему их купил — возможно, понравилась фиолетовая этикетка.  
Фил садится на диван, сгребая в сторону одеяло, забрасывает ногу на ногу и снимает солнечные очки. У него под глазом горит лиловый фонарь, очень подходящий к рубашке и бутылке сидра.  
Клинт садится рядом, начинает вчитываться в листы дела — и выпивает свою бутылку почти залпом. Смотрит на фотографии трёх полноватых обвиняемых, которые скрылись в неизвестном направлении, бросив базу.  
Три толстяка...  
— Это ГИДРА? ГИДРА в российской разведке?  
— Рождённый ползать везде пролезет, — философски усмехается Коулсон. — Нет гарантий, что и мы абсолютно чисты, но пока никаких подозрений. У них, видимо, тоже не было. На этом проекте их и взяли, когда мы обратились к КГБ. Ну, как взяли... Раскрыли и упустили.  
— Двадцать восемь молодых девушек, похищенных по всему миру...  
— Да. Их называют Чёрными Вдовами. И Наташа — в их числе. Минимум два языка и изначальные хорошие данные, всем на момент похищения меньше двадцати. Известно, что они превосходны в шпионаже, прошли спецподготовку высококлассных убийц и...особую обработку.  
— Я ещё до этого не дочитал.  
— Им стёрли память. Остальное мы выясняем.  
Клинт ставит на пол пустую бутылку сидра и молча идёт к холодильнику за бутылкой виски, даже не отдавая себе отчёт в своих действиях.  
— То есть она меня не помнит?  
Фил делает сочувственное лицо, глядя, как Клинт доливает два дешёвых бокала до краёв.  
— И что теперь делать? И как мне узнать, жива ли она вообще?  
— А ты думаешь, где мне лицо попортили?  
Фил расстёгивает пряжки кожаного портфеля. В сознании Клинта два щелчка отдаются громкими выстрелами.  
Суок не помнит Тибула.  
Наташа — профессиональная убийца.  
— Вообще-то ты не должен был этого видеть. Но у меня закончился рабочий день, — говорит ему Фил, кидая на колени Клинта распечатку слитой неизвестно откуда информации. Страниц тридцать пять.  
На первой странице — красный штамп Щ.И.Т.а «Подлежит обязательной ликвидации» и чёрно-белое фото красивой молодой женщины. Клинт рассеянно отцепляет от папки Коулсона карандаш, собираясь дорисовать ей чёлку, но Фил его вовремя забирает.  
— Это не она. Она рыжая и с чёлкой.  
— Наталья Альяновна Романова.  
— Ульяновна. Это неправильно записали. Ты где-нибудь слышал имя Альян?  
Голова полнится разными глупыми мелочами. Клинт всматривается в знакомое выражение глаз, и ему уже не нужен лёд в виски.  
И так очень холодно.  
Сеул, Мадрид, Лас-Вегас, Санкт-Петербург, Белград. Возможно, именно Наташа год назад подстрелила его в Белграде. Его Наташа.  
— У неё две особых отметки в личном деле. Вторая сформулирована как «сбой программы кодирования». Первая... Они не смогли сразу приступить к её обучению, но в рапортах радужно расписано, что у них теперь есть рычаг влияния на Наташу в случае сбоя кода. На двадцать седьмую переверни.  
Клинт перелистывает страницы, пока Фил прикладывает стакан к синяку под глазом.  
То, что там написано, он перечитывает несколько раз. Хорошо, что это написано — Клинт не может не верить глазам, ушам бы он не поверил. Он даже несколько раз считает на пальцах, сгибая и разгибая их, бормоча, подсчитывая, боясь ошибиться. Лицо почему-то начинает судорожно подёргиваться.  
— Оливер, — растерянно говорит он.  
— Единственная из двадцати восьми Чёрных Вдов, имеющая ребёнка. Аборт могла не перенести, но и это они решили обернуть себе на пользу. Спрятали в неизвестный приют на случай потери контроля над ней. Не знаю, как так получилось...  
— Коулсон.  
— Что, Клинт?  
— Это мой сын.  
Повисшая тишина заставляет Клинта проверить, не сели ли батарейки в слуховом аппарате. Едва он тянется к нему, как Фил стучит горлышком бутылки о края стаканом, наливая виски. Он делает вид, что невозмутим, но руки агента потряхивает.  
— Фил.  
— Да?  
— Найди его. Найди, пожалуйста.  
— А ты сам?  
— А я, пожалуй, возьму отпуск, — со стальной ноткой в голосе произносит Клинт, снова берясь за первую папку. Иначе можно сойти с ума, можно надраться в ноль, можно ещё раз сорваться. Снова смотрит на фото толстяков, на скудную, но отчего-то прозрачно ясную информацию. — Ведь официально ты меня к этому не допустишь?  
— Она уже работает не на них. Они лишь готовили проект.  
— Всё равно, — дрожащие губы Клинта расплываются в страшной ухмылке. — Всё равно.  
Он думает о новом Оливере, маленьком Оливере, которому пять лет с хвостиком. Годы, которые он не прожил, не увидел, не почувствовал, достались его сыну.  
Столько времени не было даже маленькой надежды, а теперь... Теперь есть ради чего шагнуть на канат.  
— Только не приют в Уэверли. Он мерзкий, — говорит Клинт, и они с Филом совершенно синхронно пьют виски, не морщась.

***

В следующие две недели Россию трясёт.  
Погибают двое известных и важных чиновников, работавших ранее в министерстве внутренних дел. Один солнечным утром взрывается в собственной машине в Сочи; второй застрелен средь бела дня в Новосибирске, на людной широкой улице, в окружении трёх охранников. Средства массовой информации, пусть вполголоса, но бурлят. Между этими событиями — трое суток и никакой связи.  
И никаких следов.  
Не определён тип взрывного устройства в автомобиле. Не найдено никаких следов снайпера, будто тот ходил по воздуху. Баллистическая экспертиза упрямо говорит, что выстрел был произведён со строительных лесов у старого дома, шатких и хлипких, таких, что на них мог удобно устроиться разве что голубь. А выстрел, как твердят эксперты, был сделан с того места, где окон нет, причём с высоты пятого этажа.  
Нормальные люди берут в отпуск плавки, фотоаппарат и крем для ровного загара. Клинт Бартон взял с собой винтовку, ножи и сигареты.  
Две недели он ест как попало, порой проживая сутки на чёрном кофе и крепком табаке, который позволяет себе крайне редко, и дурно спит.  
Ему снится прошлая жизнь. Та, что кончилась, когда выстрелом захлопнулась крышка мусорного бака. Только вся она искорёжена, искажена, будто в разбитом зеркале.  
Тонкая спина Наташи в алом трико с пайетками, удаляющаяся по канату без лонжи. Клинт помнит, что должен идти за ней, но ступает на канат — и тот вдруг оказывается острым, режет ступни в кровь. Он всё равно идёт, окрашивая красным пройденный путь, но Наташа не становится ближе. Между ними всегда тринадцать метров.  
Яркая деревянная доска с нарисованной мишенью — и снова Наташа, привязанная к ней, ждущая помощи от героя, от Соколиного Глаза. Блестящее чёрное платье, длинные рыжие локоны, только чёлки почему-то нет. Трибуны жаждут коронного выстрела, но вместо верного лука у Клинта в ладони старый метательный нож Барни. Он целит в верёвки на запястьях Наташи, щурит правый глаз — и нож вонзается в открытое горло партнёрши. Это правильно, ведь она подлежит обязательной ликвидации.  
Бартон просыпается от этих снов в ледяном поту. Отпуск подходит к концу, а третий толстяк так и не найден, и от Фила нет вестей. Москву Клинт ненавидит — путаный, огромный город, который никогда не засыпает, в котором всегда есть свидетели и никогда нет следов.  
Утром в предпоследний день отпуска, в субботу, ему снится Мэри. Она отбирает у него горькую сигарету, и Клинт просыпается с ощущением того, что сегодня всё получится.  
Он тщательно сверяет всю разведанную информацию и думает, чем занялся бы в субботу на месте последнего толстяка.  
Вечером Клинт идёт на удачу к закрытому клубу в районе Неглинной. Шатается в окрестностях, натянув на голову капюшон серой толстовки, ссутулившись, пару раз попадает под гнев ничего не подозревающих московских бабушек, уверенных, что он наркоман. Под мешковатой толстовкой спрятаны ножи.  
Ему везёт. Как тогда, когда пистолет русского дал осечку.  
В одиннадцатом часу вечера третий толстяк приезжает на такси к клубу. С ним — молоденькая, постоянно смеющаяся блондинистая финтифлюшка. Клинт выжидает в сквере, ощущая странное, медитативное спокойствие.  
Вот теперь он не щенок. Теперь он взрослый и сильный натасканный пёс.  
Выходят они в третьем часу ночи, и блондинка смеётся ещё громче и чаще, почти не переставая. Так, что Клинт даже может ориентироваться на слух, следуя за ними параллельно скверам у стен домов. Толстяк провожает её до дома, возвращается в сквер, направляясь к шоссе, идёт неспешно, лениво, довольно.  
До того момента, пока между двумя блеклыми пятнами фонарного света ему не преграждает дорогу явившийся словно из ниоткуда ссутуленный парень. Он перемахивает через заборчик сквера, едва ли не сделав сальто, и капюшон сваливается с его головы.  
Демаскировка Клинта не смущает — он только расправляет плечи. Без того противное лицо толстяка уродует улыбка.  
— Гимнаст Тибул, — тянет он на родном языке. — А они решили, что в Белграде был сбой. Ты ведь мёртв.  
Следующие несколько мгновений мелькают перед глазами Клинта, словно кадры на самой быстрой перемотке. Он выхватывает нож, толстяк выхватывает мелкий, какой-то бабский пистолет, Клинт выбивает его из рук противника и валит его на землю, огребая по переносице до звёзд в глазах.  
Они возятся на утоптанной пыльно-песчаной тропинке сквера несколько минут. Клинт не даёт толстяку откатиться на свет, держит его под собой, получая ещё два удара головой по переносице, глушит крик мятым галстуком приговорённого. Он медленно считает до пятидесяти, приподнявшись, и с каждым ударом становится спокойнее и правильнее. Всё верно и справедливо, и почему-то даже не жутко.  
Пятьдесят. Полсотни.  
Клинт слезает с него, оставляя лежать на красной сырой пыли. Обыскивает карманы, забирая всё, что может содержать какую-то информацию, скорее машинально. Петляет между деревьями и пятнами фонарей, перепрыгивает скамейки и заборчики, лишь бы не засветиться. Выходит к цирку на Цветном бульваре, смотрит на пропитанную кровью толстовку, стаскивает её и комкает, засовывая в мусорный бак ближайшего фаст-фуда.  
Всё равно на улице только один человеческий силуэт.  
Клинт подходит к бронзовому советскому клоуну, стоящему у бронзовой машины. Кладёт дрожащую ладонь ему на запястье.  
Артист и циркач.  
— Увези меня, — просит Клинт по-русски очень искренне, снимает слуховой аппарат, опускается на тускло поблескивающее сиденье и прижимается горячим лбом к холодному рулю, погружаясь в оцепенение.  
Он сидит так до тех пор, пока в кармане не вибрирует дешёвый телефон, получивший сообщение с той стороны океана.  
«В Уэверли просто отвратительно. Хорошо, что я не зря съездил».

***

Утром в понедельник Клинт переступает порог своей квартиры, втаскивая за собой большие пакеты. В них конструкторы, мягкие игрушки, машинки, роботы. Все его отпускные. Раньше Бартон не знал, на что тратить деньги.  
Разве что игрушечного оружия он не купил.  
На кухне слышится движение, и Клинт сначала заглядывает туда, на всякий случай раскручивая в пальцах нож, но это оказывается Фил Коулсон. Правой рукой он делает омлет, левую баюкает на перевязи.  
Клинт молча ссыпает на стол из кармана рюкзака бумажки и флэшки, добытые субботней ночью.  
— Ужасное место, — говорит Фил, не оборачиваясь. — Невоспитанные охранники, невоспитанные воспитательницы.  
— Перелом?  
— Два огнестрельных. Конечно, его охраняли.  
— Где он?  
— В комнате. Есть захотел. У тебя совершенно нет еды, ты знаешь?  
— Здесь и меня две недели не было.  
— Клинт, давай будем честными. У тебя никогда нет еды.  
Бартон закрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Неслышно заглядывает в комнату, и первое, что он делает в замешательстве — уничтожающе оглядывается на Фила.  
— Мальчики любят комиксы, а я люблю делать подарки, — Фил пожимает здоровым плечом и невинно улыбается.  
— Если мой сын вырастет и будет носить запонки в виде щита Капитана Америки, я убью тебя, Фил Коулсон, — вполголоса обещает Клинт.  
После этого он набирается смелости и входит в комнату, где на диване сидит маленький рыжеволосый мальчик, бережно и восторженно перелистывающий яркие глянцевые страницы толстой книжки о подвигах символа нации. Проще пройти по канату без страховки.  
Клинт присаживается перед мальчиком. Рассматривает его, ни говоря ни слова, и внутри саднит от того, как он похож на двух потерянных им дорогих рыжих. Больше всего он боится, что глаза у сына зелёные, но когда тот поднимает взгляд, Клинт выдыхает.  
Серо-голубые. Светлые. Чистые. Только вот...приютские.  
Он очень маленький и очень взрослый, слишком тихий и осторожный. До него страшно дотронуться и совсем невозможно осознать, что вот это — их с Наташей сын, их кровь, что его можно обнять, расцеловать, рассказать ему сказку о «Трёх толстяках». Ту, со счастливым финалом, в тканевом потёртом переплёте.  
— Привет, — наконец выговаривает Клинт. — Привет, Оливер.  
— Привет, — робко отвечает ему сын, испуганно глядя на криво прилепленный на фиолетовую переносицу пластырь, на небритое осунувшееся лицо, на закорючки слуховых аппаратов. — Тебя побили?  
— Нет, — Клинт торопливо трогает свой нос. — Я просто упал.  
— Больно?  
— Бывало больнее, — честно признаётся Клинт, и память свистяще прокручивает пустой блок лонжи. — Мистер Коулсон тебе про меня что-нибудь говорил?  
— Дядя Фил?  
Клинт кивает.  
— Он только сказал, что я не сирота, — Оливер закрывает комикс, откладывает его и внимательно рассматривает Клинта. — И что мой папа попросил меня забрать. Он сказал, что я его скоро увижу.  
— Это я, — торопливо говорит Клинт. — Это я твой папа, Оливер. Меня зовут Клинт. Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон. И ты тоже Бартон. Оливер Бартон. Ты назван в честь очень хорошего человека, а его сына зовут в честь меня.  
Мальчик смотрит на него немного недоверчиво, как пуганый котёнок — но сам тянет руку, трогает пластырь тонкими маленькими пальчиками.  
— Почему ты не приходил раньше? Почему все говорили, что я сирота?  
— У меня опасная работа. Меня не любят нехорошие люди. Вот поэтому тебя и прятали, — объясняет Клинт. — А теперь мы будем вместе.  
— Всегда? Меня не увезут назад?  
Клинт сгребает его в охапку, сжимает в объятиях, боясь сделать больно, и в груди становится горячо и тесно.  
— Всегда, — обещает он. — Никому больше тебя не отдам. Верь мне.

***

Подбитый Фил Коулсон — не только идеальный сообщник в нелегальной работе, но и идеальная нянька. Он сидит с Оливером на протяжении всего больничного, пока Клинт занимается текучкой в Щ.И.Т.е и гоняет по полигону молодых и зелёных агентов. Фил практически живёт у Бартона две недели, распутывая клубок интриг ГИДРЫ и попутно пытаясь сделать из пустой квартиры пригодное для ребёнка место обитания.  
Однажды ранним утром, незадолго до планируемой выписки Фила, он встречает Клинта на кухне за ноутбуком радостной фразой:  
— Ты едешь в Будапешт.  
— А ты деградируешь, — ворчит Клинт, открывая холодильник. — Я даже не знал, что у тебя есть футболки. Лучше бы не знал, и здесь чёртов щит.  
— У солидного взрослого мужчины должно быть хобби.  
— И сидр с бузиной с утра? Его же невозможно пить, это для девочек.  
— И для солидных взрослых мужчин, которые носят запонки в виде щита Капитана Америки.  
Клинт усмехается, одновременно делая себе чёрный кофе и наливая молоко в сухой завтрак для Оливера. Звёздочки в миске разбухают, и Бартон снова невольно вспоминает о Капитане.  
— Так зачем я еду в Будапешт?  
Коулсон становится серьёзным. Он делает глоток из бутылки и поворачивает ноутбук экраном к Клинту. Тот едва бросает на него взгляд.  
— Слишком много букв, прости.  
— Я раскрутил это дело, и времени у нас мало. У тебя билет на три часа дня. Как только проект «Красная Комната» был скомпрометирован, следы стали подчищать. После завершения текущих миссий Чёрных Вдов убирают. Нужная нам сейчас в Будапеште.  
Фил делает ещё глоток и тянется к коробке с сухим завтраком, хрустит звёздочками.  
— И она последняя. Двадцать семь уже устранены. Из них три на счету российских спецслужб, три на нашем. Остальные...  
Коулсон не договаривает. Дёргает пальцами правой руки по тачпаду.  
— У тебя вылет в три, — напоминает он. — Миссию я оформил через Хилл, сделав вид, что понятия не имею о Чёрной Вдове. У тебя единственный шанс.  
— Официальная цель?  
— Готовится покушение на искусствоведа, который перед закрытым аукционом, запланированным в воскресенье, должен провести контрольную оценку выставленной коллекции французской живописи. Ты отправляешься туда под видом коллекционера. Нужно попасть на закрытый приём завтра вечером. Она будет там.  
— Фил, я ровным счётом ни хрена не понимаю во французской живописи. Только в русской.  
— И какие твои любимые художники?  
— Малевич, Куинджи, Айвазовский. Я по ним эксперт. Если нарисован квадрат, то это Малевич. Если берёзы, то Куинджи. Если море, то Айвазовский.  
— Безнадёжен. Дай мне вторую бутылку, пожалуйста.  
Фил допивает сидр, пока Клинт хлопает дверцей холодильника. В комнате начинает играть весёлая мультяшная музыка — значит, Оливер проснулся, и взрослые разговоры пора сворачивать.  
После завтрака Клинт по настоянию Коулсона едет по магазинам. Он покупает себе чёрный дорогой костюм с фиолетовой рубашкой и галстуком и энциклопедию о французских художниках. Во время перелёта в Будапешт Клинт волнуется так, что даже запоминает, чем Моне отличается от Мане.  
Самолёт прочерчивает в голубом небе над Атлантикой белый канат, и Тибул идёт по нему к Суок.

***

Зал полон зрителей, и свет уже зажёгся.  
Маленький Клинт Бартон всегда хотел стать таким, как Мечник, звезда «Карнавала необычных людей Карсона». И сегодня состоится премьера аттракциона его мечты.  
Клинт Бартон входит в зал в начале приёма, как Мечник на арену — фиолетово-чёрный, с ловко запрятанными под пиджаком ножами, внимательный и собранный, полностью погружённый в роль. И сегодня его зовут Жак Дюкен, и он — американец французского происхождения.  
Жак Дюкен — настоящее имя Мечника. Имя, известное лишь его лучшим ученикам, никогда не звучавшее вслух в цирке.  
Чем дальше уезжает от Бартона пёстрая вереница цирковых фургончиков, тем яснее он понимает: у него была семья, и она у него остаётся, и неизменно приносит удачу. Все эти годы Клинт не жил прошлым, но прошлое жило с ним. Он ездит на мотоцикле дяди Ивана, он хранит сломанный слуховой аппарат, купленный Барни. Нож Романова проложил ему алую дорогу в Щ.И.Т, наконечники стрел брата и его жертва сделали Клинта тем, кто он есть. Мэри и Оливер дали ему уроки не только лишь акробатики.  
Имя Мечника — как последняя стрела в колчане. Обязано помочь поставить красивую точку.  
Клинт слегка теряется в музыке маленького оркестра, шуме разговоров, смехе, смешении акцентов, но совсем ненадолго. Здесь цель, к которой он шёл несколько лет, к которой был готов идти всю жизнь. Может, так и упустил бы шанс, если не Коулсон.  
Но шанс есть, и Клинт лавирует между гостями, мило улыбается и здоровается, иногда присоединяясь к звону бокалов — и ищет Наташу.  
Наконец он видит женщину, стоящую к нему затылком, любезно разговаривающую с пожилым мужчиной — тем самым несчастным искусствоведом. У неё длинное сверкающее чёрное платье и огненно-рыжие локоны, спадающие на открытую спину.  
Не такую тонкую и худенькую, как в воспоминаниях, но на знакомую, знакомую каждым острым позвонком.  
Клинт хватает с подноса проходящего мимо официанта первый попавшийся бокал и выпивает его залпом. Дорогое игристое вино щекочет нёбо и царапает горло колкими пузырьками.  
— Простите, — вторгается он в беседу. — Мистер Ли?  
— Да, — пожилой искусствовед радушно улыбается. — Мы незнакомы?  
— Нет, не имел чести. Позвольте представиться: Жак Дюкен, коллекционер, большой поклонник ваших книг.  
— Рад знакомству.  
Пожимая руку мистера Ли, Клинт осторожно рассматривает краем глаза его спутницу и думает, чувствует ли искусствовед дрожь и холод его ладони.  
Это не Суок. Это — кукла наследника Тутти.  
Не Наташа, а её искусная, почти живая копия: холодный кукольный взгляд из-под густо накрашенных ресниц, созданные говорить, но немые руки в вечерних чёрных перчатках без пальцев, вылепленная русскими агентами скульптурная улыбка вместо привычной живой и озорной.  
Но Клинт должен сделать так, чтобы кукла ожила.  
— А ваша очаровательная спутница... — Клинт поворачивается к Наташе, мимолётно заглядывая в зелёные глаза и пытаясь уловить там что-то живое.  
— Натали Рашман, — ослепительно искусственно улыбается она и протягивает руку ладонью вниз.  
Сейчас Клинту не восемь. Он знает, что дамам положено целовать руки.  
Но всё равно он неловко пожимает её. Как тогда, на ступеньках трейлера директора цирка.  
И мистер Ли улыбается в усы.  
— Простите, — вежливо и внушительно начинает Наташа. — Простите, мистер Дюкен, но я очень ждала встречи с господином Ли...  
— А я ждал встречи с вами. Может быть, всю жизнь.  
Она действительно ничего не помнит, но Клинт не расстроен. Зато расстроена Наташа: её цель отвлекает какой-то японец, и мистер Ли скрывается в толпе.  
— Очень грубый флирт, — она отводит глаза и поджимает ярко-красные губы. — Вы не умеете знакомиться с девушками, мистер Дюкен.  
— Вы правы. Я делал это всего один раз, мисс Рашман.  
Оркестр вдруг заводит ритмичную джазовую обработку какого-то старого и знакомого танго. В голове Клинта зреет безумный план, складывая в одну картинку безлюдный центр зала, мелодию и прежние танцы в антракте на манеже.  
— Мисс Рашман, я приглашаю вас на танец, — невозмутимо предлагает он, протягивая ей руку.  
— Здесь не принято танцевать.  
— Получается, музыка играет зря?  
— На нас все будут смотреть.  
— Раньше это не смущало вас, мисс Рашман. Вы танцевали каждый вечер, и вам аплодировал весь зал.  
Кукла наследника Тутти смотрит на него с недоверием.  
Но тонкая ладонь ложится в раскрытую ладонь Клинта, и лучший аттракцион Соколиного Глаза продолжается.

***

Духовые инструменты звучат цирковыми трубами.  
Клинт тянет Наташу в самый центр зала. Он удивлён тому, что должен был чувствовать волнение и страх, но вместо этого его переполняют, перехлёстывая за края, надежда и забытый юношеский азарт.  
Всё по-прежнему просто.  
Проходишь под куполом. Выживаешь. Получаешь аплодисменты.  
Танцуешь для публики. Выживаешь. Получаешь любимую женщину.  
Люди расступаются почти в манежный круг. Смотрят на них с интересом, блистая своими бриллиантами, пробуя вина, переговариваясь. Клинт вдруг чувствует себя на своём месте — но это танец не для антракта, а для разгара представления.  
Её спина стала твёрже, будто обнимаешь не хрупкую девушку, а сильного хищного зверя, уверенного в себе. Можно чувствовать себя не гимнастом, а укротителем. Кукла наследника Тутти прекрасно знает, как танцевать танго, и все её движения отточенно верны и театрально-холодно страстны, но гимнасту Тибулу нужно не это.  
Главное — не выкрикнуть своё имя, её имя, не выдать себя, пока они в зале и пока он не уверен, что всё чисто.  
— Вы меня совсем не помните?  
Спина Наташи прогибается, и она прозрачно смотрит в глаза Клинту, склонившемуся над ней. Рука в чёрной перчатке без пальцев скользит по его плечу.  
— Отчего же, — кривятся пухлые красные губы, и из перчатки показывается острая трёхгранная игла. Наташа кладёт ладонь ему на грудь, продолжая смотреть глаза в глаза. — Я прекрасно помню Белград.  
Игла осторожно, предупредительно прокалывает ткань пиджака слева и упирается в твёрдое. В нож. Клинт усмехается и ведёт.  
В танце проще осмотреться, не привлекая внимания. На узких балконах зала, под высокими потолками, маячат люди с вежливыми лицами. Один из них одет официантом, и это значит, что вина сегодня больше не пить.  
— Нет, мисс Рашман. Вы не помните, как мы танцевали?  
Клинт невзначай приближается к зрителям, отводит руку с иглой в сторону в танце — и Наташа слегка шипит, пряча её назад, чтобы никто не заметил, и качая головой. Он возвращается в центр вместе с ней. Проводит рукой по бедру, забираясь под разрез платья, и узкий нож прячется под манжетой рубашки, в следующем па перекочёвывая в карман пиджака.  
Клинт никогда не любил иллюзионистов, но с его энтузиазмом было сложно не научиться чему-нибудь во время долгого больничного после Элиса. У него ещё одно преимущество: он помнит Наташу до мелочей, представляет, как она может поступить, угадывает движения. А она не может этого сделать.  
— Мы не танцевали в Белграде, — жёстко отрезает Наташа.  
Клинт усмехается, держа руки партнёрши на виду.  
— Я могу напомнить, что мы танцевали, если пистолет на твоём правом бедре хорошо закреплён.  
Она не успевает ничего ответить, начинает хмурить брови, вглядываясь в огрубевшие черты лица — и Клинт раскручивает её волчком, возвращает к себе, вскидывает в сложную поддержку. Каждой клеточкой он ощущает: даже если не помнит Наташа, её тело помнит.  
Они столько раз танцевали это в антракте, столько лет, что до сих пор чувствуют друг друга как единое целое.  
Пользуясь моментом, Клинт выцепляет ещё один нож из корсажа, выуживает иглу, успевает перехватить руку чуткую ладонь Наташи, нащупавшую нож.  
Зрители видят в этом не борьбу двух агентов, точно так же, как посетители цирка не замечали на арене ни мышечной боли, ни эмоционального выгорания. Они видят страстный, яркий, будто бы отрепетированный пару часов назад или великолепно сымпровизированный от начала до конца танец. Редкие хлопки начинают раздаваться ещё до того, как заканчивается мелодия; когда же Клинт, эффектно «роняя» Наташу из высокой поддержки, не менее эффектно «ловит» её и склоняется над её лицом в фальшивом поцелуе, зал устраивает овацию.  
— Я не помню, — всё так же сердито говорит взлохмаченная Наташа.  
— Пойдём со мной, и ты всё вспомнишь. Только отдай пистолет.  
— Я не помню тебя. Только в Белграде на прицеле, и очень жалею, что не доделала дело.  
Нельзя называть ни её имя, ни своё.  
Клинт ищет выход из ситуации, крепкий аргумент, который подействует на механическое кукольное сердце. Наташа фыркает, поправляя растрёпанную причёску, тянется к поднесённому ей последнему бокалу на подносе, но Клинт, вспоминая вежливого официанта на балконе, перехватывает его и картинно роняет на пол с адреналиновой улыбкой человека, которому нечего терять.  
Вариант возникает мгновенно. Вариант, почти никому не известный.  
Если она назвала сына Оливером — значит, тогда ещё помнила цирк.  
Если они надеялись повлиять на неё в непредвиденной ситуации через материнский инстинкт...  
— Оливер, — говорит он.  
Она смотрит на него неожиданно злым и живым взглядом, и каблуки крошат осколки тонкого стекла. Наташа делает шаг к Клинту, и он перехватывает её запястье.  
— И в этой, — вздыхает он, пока оружие из второй перчатки перекочёвывает в его рукав.  
За вздохом кроется облегчение.  
Угадал.  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— А вам ещё не сказали, что его забрали?  
Глаза Наташи расширяются.  
— Вы можете увидеть его, мисс Рашман. Они не сказали вам, должно быть, потому, что вы должны были остаться в Будапеште. Но всё будет хорошо.  
Рука в хватке Клинта перестаёт вырываться, теряет силу.  
— Поедем со мной, — говорит Клинт одними губами.  
Она молча прикрывает глаза в знак хрупкого согласия. Клинт отпускает запястье Наташи, поправляет галстук и смотрит на балконы.  
Никого нет, и это ему не нравится.  
И тогда он снова берёт её за руку и ведёт на улицу, к припаркованному арендованному автомобилю. Что-то подсказывает, что уйти без приключений не получится, но это уже не так важно.  
Половина дела сделана.

***

Клинт не любит автомобильные стоянки.  
Очень не любит уже лет шесть.  
Но времени внимательно осматриваться нет, и, как только Наташа сдаёт ему пистолет, он усаживает её в машину на переднее сиденье и сам садится за руль, плавно выезжает и резко стартует.  
Наташа молчит, распутывая пальцами сбившиеся в танце пряди волос. Клинт напряжённо следит за дорогой, выруливая на шоссе и немного жалея, что не было ни времени, ни безопасного способа нейтрализовать наблюдателей в зале.  
— Кто ты?  
Вопрос Наташи звучит совсем внезапно. Особенно учитывая то, что Клинт ждёт первым другого вопроса.  
— Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон.  
— Это мне ничего не говорит. Что с Оливером?  
Ожидаемый вопрос оказывается вторым.  
— Он в безопасности. Теперь в безопасности.  
— Точно?  
— Он там, где его не станут искать. С ним прекрасный агент.  
— Тоже из Щ.И.Т.а?  
— Да. Друг его отца, — осторожно закидывает удочку Клинт.  
Не так-то просто оказывается напрямую сказать женщине, которая с час назад незаметно прошла на приём вся обвешанная оружием, как рождественская ёлка, что ты — отец её ребёнка. Сама ситуация вдруг кажется Клинту истерически забавной, и он нервно смеётся, выворачивая руль.  
— Ты помнишь его отца?  
— Нет. В этом нет смысла. Мне сказали, что он погиб.  
— Он очень живучий. Это он попросил вытащить Оливера.  
— И меня? Я не одна? У меня кто-то есть?  
— Много кто, — уверенно говорит Клинт, не переставая следить за дорогой и зеркалами. — Сын. Цирковые, которые учили тебя всему до русских. Танцам, акробатике, жизни. Нормальной, а не вот этой. Ты назвала сына в честь своего учителя. И...  
«И я», — хочет сказать Клинт, и даже рука нервно тянется с руля к груди, потому что вслух это сказать слишком трудно.  
— И отец твоего ребёнка, — ломается он.  
Наташа ёрзает на сиденье, кусает губы, и в её глазах — тысяча вопросов, и Клинт чувствует, что она не знает, с какого начать.  
— Ты тоже его друг? Отца моего ребёнка?  
Формулировка заставляет Клинта глубоко задуматься, и он, делая вид, что поправляет зеркало заднего вида, заглядывает себе в глаза.  
— Сложно сказать, — произносит он очень честно и вдруг замолкает. — Там машина.  
— Две.  
У Клинта есть выбор, но все варианты плохи. Вырулить на мост, где сейчас неплотное движение и откуда могут сбросить в Дунай при неудачном стечении обстоятельств; продолжать ехать по шоссе и упереться в какой-нибудь нежданный затор, где можно будет в крайнем случае дойти до машины и пристрелить их через стекло; попытаться выехать в спальный район и либо потеряться там, либо дать бой.  
И выиграть его, потому что если Оливер осиротеет по-настоящему, из него могут вырастить агента Щ.И.Т с идиотскими запонками.  
Клинт молча выдаёт Наташе всё её оружие, продолжая рулить одной рукой, заворачивая в какой-то проулок и виляя между припаркованными вне законов Венгрии, логики и иногда даже физики местных авто.  
— Как дела с патронами?  
Наташа усмехается, выуживая из корсажа запасной магазин.  
— Не всё нашёл.  
— Было слишком людно.  
Сам он стряхивает с себя пиджак, снаряжается на скорую руку, чувствуя себя так, будто надевает непроверенную лонжу. Наташа смотрит на него с ещё более растерянным видом, когда Клинт, ведя машину как заправский самоубийца, одной рукой расчехляет спрятанное между сидений оружие.  
— Лук?! Ты серьёзно?  
— В одном цирке был отличный аттракцион про лучников. Зря смеёшься.  
— Мы не в цирке.  
— Да, тут повеселее.  
Клинту действительно сейчас весело и немного зло. Он наблюдает, как преследователи теряют скорость, цепляя боками припаркованные на узкой улице автомобили. Если устроить стрельбу тут, можно привлечь много внимания.  
— Ты мне хоть скажи, — спрашивает Наташа, пока они подъезжают к строящемуся высотному дому из двух почти притёртых друг к другу корпусов. — Как его зовут? Отца Оливера?  
— Тибул, — не задумываясь, отвечает Клинт.  
— Это из какой-то книжки, кажется, — Наташа мучительно щурится, видимо, решив, что Клинт над ней издевается.  
— Не из какой-то, а из «Трёх толстяков». Потом расскажу обязательно. Когда, например, нам не будут стрелять по колёсам.  
Наташа оглядывается. По асфальту в темноте лупят короткие вспышки.  
— Лучше по колёсам, чем по нам, — решает она, стаскивая туфли.  
Автомобиль заносит, и Клинт, остановив её у стройки, хватает лук одновременно с тем, как Наташа рвёт платье от колена и выскакивает на улицу. Приседает за открытой дверью автомобиля, как за щитом, и палит по колёсам первой машины преследования.  
Она попадает, и машину закручивает на скорости, бросает поперёк улицы, перекрывая проезд второй. Клинт, не мешкая, хватает Наташу за руку и тащит на стройку, помогая перебраться через забор. Точнее, он совершенно рефлекторно подбрасывает Наташу, а она так же рефлекторно цепляется за высокий край, перелезает и спрыгивает.  
— У тебя есть план, агент Бартон?  
— Да. Только это надо делать очень быстро. Надеюсь, тут уже есть лестницы.  
— Ты мне этот план озвучишь?  
— Я планирую выжить и привезти Оливеру его маму, — выдыхает Клинт, утягивая с собой Наташу по бетонным лестницам наверх. — Пойдёт?  
— Вполне, — соглашается она.  
— Вот и всё. Верь мне.  
Рука в его ладони вдруг вздрагивает.  
На каждом этаже Клинт припадает к окнам. Оценивает обзор, если задрать голову вверх. Считает, сколько людей вышло из машин. Когда остаётся только один водитель, он выхватывает из колчана стрелу со взрывающимся наконечником и пускает её в этот автомобиль. На улице поднимается зарево, и Клинт тихо благодарит Барни за его последний подарок. С улицы никто не должен их увидеть.  
Все остальные в здании, и это соответствует безумному плану Клинта.  
Не нужно убивать всех. Надо, чтобы кто-то остался в живых. Они думают, что дороги из этого здания нет, но они ошибаются. Если Наташу сочтут мёртвой, а лучше их обоих — ГИДРА не станет её искать.  
Теперь бег по лестнице становится быстрее. Клинт перелетает через несколько ступенек, стараясь, чтобы Наташа не отставала. Он стреляет ещё раз, в лестничный просвет, и обрушивает пролёт и перила примерно на восьмом этаже. Они выбегают на шестнадцатый этаж, где среди недостроенных стен и пустых глазниц окон гуляет ветер.  
— Времени очень мало, — говорит Клинт, цепляя карабин к стреле. Мне нужно тебя оставить здесь. Если кто-то появится — пристрели его. Мы же идеальные партнёры, всё получится.  
Он открепляет от колчана канат, надёжно фиксирует его и прижимает для верности разбитым куском плиты и хватает второй конец. Стреляет, прицепляясь к недостроенной крыше второго корпуса, и прыгает.  
Адреналин подскакивает так, как ещё никогда в жизни, и не потому, что над пропастью в шестнадцать этажей может подвести лонжа, а потому, что Наташа осталась на другом её конце. С левого уха сваливается и теряется слуховой аппарат — приземление в строительный мусор через окно шестнадцатого этажа мягким не назвать, но ныть некогда.  
Клинт крепит второй конец каната, слыша два выстрела в корпусе напротив. Наташа подскакивает к окну, кричит:  
— Они поднимаются, этот был первый!  
— Иди сюда!  
— Что?  
— Иди по канату!  
— Я не умею!  
— Ты умеешь! Ты умеешь, ты ходила по канату! Вместе со мной!  
Наташа поднимается в оконном проёме, хватаясь за стены. Ветер в недостроенной высотке треплет её спутанные волосы.  
Она бросает на Клинта испуганный взгляд. Знакомый. Слишком знакомый.  
И он в отчаянии машет ей, привлекая внимание, и его руки медленно и спокойно выговаривают два слова.  
«Верь мне».  
Наташа отпускает стены и ступает на туго натянутый канат. Идёт по нему, танцуя, покачиваясь, не глядя вниз, глядя в глаза Клинту. Растрёпанная и оборванная кукла наследника Тутти.  
Живая девочка Суок, чьи большие глаза полны ужаса.  
Клинту очень хочется закрыть глаза, потому что ему самому становится страшно. Но ещё не всё закончилось, и он натягивает тетиву, целясь в окно напротив, за силуэт в трепещущем чёрном шёлке, тремя стрелами.  
Наташа доходит. Спрыгивает с каната — и повисает на плече Клинта сразу после того, как за спиной у неё раздаётся взрыв, разносящий стены шестнадцатого этажа, потолок, недостроенные перекрытия. Одной рукой Клинт обнимает её; второй затаскивает обрывок каната внутрь дома и убирает лук.  
Наташа плачет, и Клинт отводит её от окна. Дышит цементной пылью и огнём, пляшущим в окнах по соседству; дышит её дорогими духами. Крепко обнимает и гладит по спине.  
Она всхлипывает, что-то говорит вполголоса, и Клинт поворачивается к ней ухом, которое слышит.  
И не верит ему.  
— Мы всегда Тибул и Суок, — шепчет она, как зацикленная. — Мы всегда Тибул и Суок...  
— Всегда, — Клинт прижимается к её щеке своей, тоже почему-то мокрой, и шарит в кармане, нащупывая облезшую за шесть лет бархатную коробочку с серебряной цепочкой. — Мы всегда Тибул и Суок.

***  
Клинт не любит автомобильные стоянки.  
Очень не любит уже лет шесть.  
Но времени внимательно осматриваться нет, и, как только Наташа сдаёт ему пистолет, он усаживает её в машину на переднее сиденье и сам садится за руль, плавно выезжает и резко стартует.  
Наташа молчит, распутывая пальцами сбившиеся в танце пряди волос. Клинт напряжённо следит за дорогой, выруливая на шоссе и немного жалея, что не было ни времени, ни безопасного способа нейтрализовать наблюдателей в зале.  
— Кто ты?  
Вопрос Наташи звучит совсем внезапно. Особенно учитывая то, что Клинт ждёт первым другого вопроса.  
— Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон.  
— Это мне ничего не говорит. Что с Оливером?  
Ожидаемый вопрос оказывается вторым.  
— Он в безопасности. Теперь в безопасности.  
— Точно?  
— Он там, где его не станут искать. С ним прекрасный агент.  
— Тоже из Щ.И.Т.а?  
— Да. Друг его отца, — осторожно закидывает удочку Клинт.  
Не так-то просто оказывается напрямую сказать женщине, которая с час назад незаметно прошла на приём вся обвешанная оружием, как рождественская ёлка, что ты — отец её ребёнка. Сама ситуация вдруг кажется Клинту истерически забавной, и он нервно смеётся, выворачивая руль.  
— Ты помнишь его отца?  
— Нет. В этом нет смысла. Мне сказали, что он погиб.  
— Он очень живучий. Это он попросил вытащить Оливера.  
— И меня? Я не одна? У меня кто-то есть?  
— Много кто, — уверенно говорит Клинт, не переставая следить за дорогой и зеркалами. — Сын. Цирковые, которые учили тебя всему до русских. Танцам, акробатике, жизни. Нормальной, а не вот этой. Ты назвала сына в честь своего учителя. И...  
«И я», — хочет сказать Клинт, и даже рука нервно тянется с руля к груди, потому что вслух это сказать слишком трудно.  
— И отец твоего ребёнка, — ломается он.  
Наташа ёрзает на сиденье, кусает губы, и в её глазах — тысяча вопросов, и Клинт чувствует, что она не знает, с какого начать.  
— Ты тоже его друг? Отца моего ребёнка?  
Формулировка заставляет Клинта глубоко задуматься, и он, делая вид, что поправляет зеркало заднего вида, заглядывает себе в глаза.  
— Сложно сказать, — произносит он очень честно и вдруг замолкает. — Там машина.  
— Две.  
У Клинта есть выбор, но все варианты плохи. Вырулить на мост, где сейчас неплотное движение и откуда могут сбросить в Дунай при неудачном стечении обстоятельств; продолжать ехать по шоссе и упереться в какой-нибудь нежданный затор, где можно будет в крайнем случае дойти до машины и пристрелить их через стекло; попытаться выехать в спальный район и либо потеряться там, либо дать бой.  
И выиграть его, потому что если Оливер осиротеет по-настоящему, из него могут вырастить агента Щ.И.Т с идиотскими запонками.  
Клинт молча выдаёт Наташе всё её оружие, продолжая рулить одной рукой, заворачивая в какой-то проулок и виляя между припаркованными вне законов Венгрии, логики и иногда даже физики местных авто.  
— Как дела с патронами?  
Наташа усмехается, выуживая из корсажа запасной магазин.  
— Не всё нашёл.  
— Было слишком людно.  
Сам он стряхивает с себя пиджак, снаряжается на скорую руку, чувствуя себя так, будто надевает непроверенную лонжу. Наташа смотрит на него с ещё более растерянным видом, когда Клинт, ведя машину как заправский самоубийца, одной рукой расчехляет спрятанное между сидений оружие.  
— Лук?! Ты серьёзно?  
— В одном цирке был отличный аттракцион про лучников. Зря смеёшься.  
— Мы не в цирке.  
— Да, тут повеселее.  
Клинту действительно сейчас весело и немного зло. Он наблюдает, как преследователи теряют скорость, цепляя боками припаркованные на узкой улице автомобили. Если устроить стрельбу тут, можно привлечь много внимания.  
— Ты мне хоть скажи, — спрашивает Наташа, пока они подъезжают к строящемуся высотному дому из двух почти притёртых друг к другу корпусов. — Как его зовут? Отца Оливера?  
— Тибул, — не задумываясь, отвечает Клинт.  
— Это из какой-то книжки, кажется, — Наташа мучительно щурится, видимо, решив, что Клинт над ней издевается.  
— Не из какой-то, а из «Трёх толстяков». Потом расскажу обязательно. Когда, например, нам не будут стрелять по колёсам.  
Наташа оглядывается. По асфальту в темноте лупят короткие вспышки.  
— Лучше по колёсам, чем по нам, — решает она, стаскивая туфли.  
Автомобиль заносит, и Клинт, остановив её у стройки, хватает лук одновременно с тем, как Наташа рвёт платье от колена и выскакивает на улицу. Приседает за открытой дверью автомобиля, как за щитом, и палит по колёсам первой машины преследования.  
Она попадает, и машину закручивает на скорости, бросает поперёк улицы, перекрывая проезд второй. Клинт, не мешкая, хватает Наташу за руку и тащит на стройку, помогая перебраться через забор. Точнее, он совершенно рефлекторно подбрасывает Наташу, а она так же рефлекторно цепляется за высокий край, перелезает и спрыгивает.  
— У тебя есть план, агент Бартон?  
— Да. Только это надо делать очень быстро. Надеюсь, тут уже есть лестницы.  
— Ты мне этот план озвучишь?  
— Я планирую выжить и привезти Оливеру его маму, — выдыхает Клинт, утягивая с собой Наташу по бетонным лестницам наверх. — Пойдёт?  
— Вполне, — соглашается она.  
— Вот и всё. Верь мне.  
Рука в его ладони вдруг вздрагивает.  
На каждом этаже Клинт припадает к окнам. Оценивает обзор, если задрать голову вверх. Считает, сколько людей вышло из машин. Когда остаётся только один водитель, он выхватывает из колчана стрелу со взрывающимся наконечником и пускает её в этот автомобиль. На улице поднимается зарево, и Клинт тихо благодарит Барни за его последний подарок. С улицы никто не должен их увидеть.  
Все остальные в здании, и это соответствует безумному плану Клинта.  
Не нужно убивать всех. Надо, чтобы кто-то остался в живых. Они думают, что дороги из этого здания нет, но они ошибаются. Если Наташу сочтут мёртвой, а лучше их обоих — ГИДРА не станет её искать.  
Теперь бег по лестнице становится быстрее. Клинт перелетает через несколько ступенек, стараясь, чтобы Наташа не отставала. Он стреляет ещё раз, в лестничный просвет, и обрушивает пролёт и перила примерно на восьмом этаже. Они выбегают на шестнадцатый этаж, где среди недостроенных стен и пустых глазниц окон гуляет ветер.  
— Времени очень мало, – говорит Клинт, цепляя карабин к стреле. – Мне нужно тебя оставить здесь. Если кто-то появится — пристрели его. Мы же идеальные партнёры, всё получится.  
Он открепляет от колчана канат, надёжно фиксирует его и прижимает для верности разбитым куском плиты и хватает второй конец. Стреляет, прицепляясь к недостроенной крыше второго корпуса, и прыгает.  
Адреналин подскакивает так, как ещё никогда в жизни, и не потому, что над пропастью в шестнадцать этажей может подвести лонжа, а потому, что Наташа осталась на другом её конце. С левого уха сваливается и теряется слуховой аппарат — приземление в строительный мусор через окно шестнадцатого этажа мягким не назвать, но ныть некогда.  
Клинт крепит второй конец каната, слыша два выстрела в корпусе напротив. Наташа подскакивает к окну, кричит:  
— Они поднимаются, этот был первый!  
— Иди сюда!  
— Что?  
— Иди по канату!  
— Я не умею!  
— Ты умеешь! Ты умеешь, ты ходила по канату! Вместе со мной!  
Наташа поднимается в оконном проёме, хватаясь за стены. Ветер в недостроенной высотке треплет её спутанные волосы.  
Она бросает на Клинта испуганный взгляд. Знакомый. Слишком знакомый.  
И он в отчаянии машет ей, привлекая внимание, и его руки медленно и спокойно выговаривают два слова.  
«Верь мне».  
Наташа отпускает стены и ступает на туго натянутый канат. Идёт по нему, танцуя, покачиваясь, не глядя вниз, глядя в глаза Клинту. Растрёпанная и оборванная кукла наследника Тутти.  
Живая девочка Суок, чьи большие глаза полны ужаса.  
Клинту очень хочется закрыть глаза, потому что ему самому становится страшно. Но ещё не всё закончилось, и он натягивает тетиву, целясь в окно напротив, за силуэт в трепещущем чёрном шёлке, тремя стрелами.  
Наташа доходит. Спрыгивает с каната — и повисает на плече Клинта сразу после того, как за спиной у неё раздаётся взрыв, разносящий стены шестнадцатого этажа, потолок, недостроенные перекрытия. Одной рукой Клинт обнимает её; второй затаскивает обрывок каната внутрь дома и убирает лук.  
Наташа плачет, и Клинт отводит её от окна. Дышит цементной пылью и огнём, пляшущим в окнах по соседству; дышит её дорогими духами. Крепко обнимает и гладит по спине.  
Она всхлипывает, что-то говорит вполголоса, и Клинт поворачивается к ней ухом, которое слышит.  
И не верит ему.  
— Мы всегда Тибул и Суок, — шепчет она, как зацикленная. — Мы всегда Тибул и Суок...  
— Всегда, — Клинт прижимается к её щеке своей, тоже почему-то мокрой, и шарит в кармане, нащупывая облезшую за шесть лет бархатную коробочку с серебряной цепочкой. — Мы всегда Тибул и Суок.

***

— Жалко, что дядя Фил всего этого не видел, — сонно бормочет Оливер, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье поудобнее и укладывая голову на колени к маме.  
— Дядя Фил не любит цирк, — лаконично отвечает Клинт, бросая почти смиренный взгляд на лежащий по соседству детский рюкзачок с Капитаном Америкой. — С его работой это нормально.  
— А, ну ладно.  
Оливер уже давно должен спать, и Наташа даже читала ему на ночь сказку, но он просыпается уже во второй раз, пока автомобиль Бартонов проделывает обратный путь из Парамуса в Нью-Йорк. Наверное, слишком много впечатлений для одного дня — его так и тянет поговорить о том, что он видел на арене бродячего цирка, как ему понравились тётя Мэри и дядя Оливер, что он хочет ещё когда-нибудь поиграть с Фрэнсисом. Всем шестилетним детям поход в цирк кажется праздником, но не все шестилетние дети могут потом запросто прийти в настоящий цирковой трейлер, сфотографироваться с лучшими акробатами, попить чай с пирожками и посидеть на коленях у гимнаста, в честь которого их назвали.  
Стоило ждать, когда «Караван необычных людей Карсона» приедет куда-нибудь поближе. И дело не только в радости маленького Оливера, в счастливых слезах Мэри, в сознательном знакомстве с удивительно упрямым Фрэнсисом, который тоже совсем не боится ходить по канату.  
Клинт и Наташа наконец смогли увидеть свою цирковую семью, обнять близких и сказать «спасибо».  
Они переглядываются через зеркало заднего вида, и им достаточно выражения глаз друг друга. Идеальные партнёры могут понимать друг друга без слов и без жестов.  
— Мааам?  
Оливер снова открывает глаза. Теперь ему не даёт покоя рассказанная мамой сказка.  
— А когда Суок выросла, она вышла за Тибула?  
Он не понимает, почему родители весело смеются.  
— Да, — заверяет Наташа.  
— И у них родился сын, — добавляет Клинт.  
— Хорошо, если так и было, — удовлетворённо решает мальчик.  
— Так и было, — кивает Клинт, с улыбкой глядя на пустое, спокойное и широкое ночное шоссе. — Верь мне.


End file.
